The MAIM project
by Meljente
Summary: Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird.
1. Die Kiste

**Ü/N:**Hab vor na Weile diese Geschichte übersetzt und auf hoch geladen, also wenn sie euch bekannt vorkommt nicht wundern! Da sie schon fertig übersetzt ist, sollte es einmal in der Woche Updates geben, außer es kommt mir was dazwischen!  
Der Link zum Original: /s/3282086/1/The_MAIM_Project (ihr müsst einfach noch die fanfiction Adresse davor setzten, wills mich nicht machen lassen...)  
und jetzt da alles gesagt ist, kann ich euch nur noch viel Spaß wünschen und hoffen, dass ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst =)

**Disclaimer:**Weder Bones, Booth, alle anderen und Idee der Geschichte gehören mir

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird.  
**

1. Die Kiste

_Ein Windstoß wehte durch die Straße, er berührte nacheinander funkelnde Glockenspiele die durchgehend einen hellen Ton von sich gaben. Ein Kind, nicht älter als fünf, mit haselnussbraunen Haaren und grünen Augen sprang hoch und versuchte die Türklingel zu drücken, diese nur etwas verfehlend. Ihr älterer Bruder hob sie hoch und sie drückte die Klingel, ein Lächeln breitete sich durch diese einfache Handlung auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Das Mädchen und ihr Bruder warteten für einige Augenblicke geduldig._

_Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend, ein Raum gefüllt mit Hängepflanzen und dem moschusartigen Geruch des alten enthüllend. In der Türöffnung stand ein alter Mann mit Falten. Ein Grinsen brach auf seinem Gesicht aus und seine Augen leuchteten, genau wie die des Mädchens, auf.  
"Joy", sagte er warm. Es gab eine Pause. "Kyle", sagte er dann den Namen des Jungen mit viel weniger Enthusiasmus, nicht das Joy das bemerkt hätte._

_Der Junge ging in eins der anderen Zimmer während Joy den alten Mann ungeduldig begrüßte. "Gramps!" er setzte sich in einen geflickten alten Stuhl und sie krabbelte auf seinen Schoß. "Du wirst nicht glauben was ich getan hab!" sie zappelte herum, bis sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter. Er schaute liebevoll auf seine Urenkelin. "Was hast du gemacht Schatz?", fragte er. Eine Hand ausstreckend um ihr eigenwilliges Haar zu glätten._

_Joy begann fröhlich ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, und ihr Gramps hing an jedem Wort. Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen herum, jeden noch so kleinen Punkt übertrieben betonend._

_""_

Temperance Brennan seufzte als die Erinnerung verblich, sie rann durch ihre Finger wie eine silbrige Flüssigkeit. Ein schneller Blick zur Uhr zeigte, dass es Mitternacht war. Einen Kuli nehmend, kritzelte sie zwei Namen auf ein Blatt Papier und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch. Dann schrieb sie zwei Wörter, welche sie mehrmals unterstrich. Danach glitt sie zurück ins Bett, ihr haselnussbraunes Haar stand um ihren Kopf herum ab, als ihre grünen Augen an die Decke starrten, welche sich weigerten geschlossen zu bleiben, obwohl sie mehr wogen als sonst. Schließlich, die Augen waren schon ganz schwer von der Müdigkeit, glitt sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Tempe vom Lärm ihres Weckers auf. Mit einer Hand schlug sie auf ihn ein, was ihr kurze Zeit Frieden gab. Dann hörte sie von draußen Vögel Zwitschern. Ein Kissen bedeckte ihr Gesicht, das Geräusch erstickend. Aber ein lautes hupen, brachte sie aus der Ruhe.  
Es war einer dieser Morgen, an denen man nicht aufstehen wollte.

Sie stöhnte.

Tempe setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und spürte sogleich wie sich in ihrem Magen eine böse Vorahnung breit machte. Den Grund jedoch kannte sie nicht. Sie stempelte es als unsinnig ab und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Kurze Zeit später nahm sie benommen ihr Müsli und stellte es in den Kühlschrank bevor sie zurück in die Realität kam. Das Wissen, dass etwas nicht richtig war nagte an ihrem Gewissen.

Sie stoppte einen Moment um zu denken. Es war nur logisch zu denken, dass es einen Grund gab für diese Denkweise, das Gefühl, welches sie hatte. Sie ließ die Ereignisse der vergangen Nacht nochmals Revue passieren - sie war spät mit ihrer Arbeit fertig, kam heim und richtete sich etwas zu essen her. Sie setzte sich mit einem guten Buch auf die Couch und ging ein paar Stunden später zu Bett. An etwas was danach passierte konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Tempe ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, ein Blatt Papier auf ihrem Nachttisch bemerkend. Sie nahm es und las: Joy, Gramps, 0:05, RUSS ANRUFEN.

Sie entschied mit einem Blick auf die, dass es warten musste. Sie wollte nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Sich selbst keine Chance gebend um nochmals darüber nachzudenken, schob sie das Blatt Papier in ihre Tasche.

Kurz vor der Tür hielt inne. Dort war dieses Gefühl... Sie nahm sich ein Objekt aus einer Schublade und schob es zusammen mit ihrer Arbeit ein, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte. Tempe verließ ihr Apartment, schloss es hinter sich und schaute misstrauisch zurück als sie es verließ. Die Frau konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln.

Tempe schüttelte sich und sagte zu sich selbst:"nichts ist falsch - es gibt nichts was den Anlass geben würde, zu vermuten etwas wäre falsch. Es ist ein irrationaler Gedanke."

Als sie bei ihrer Arbeit ankam, war der 'irrationale Gedanke' noch immer nicht weg, und das war offenbar auch an Dr. Brennans Gesicht zu sehen. Die ersten Worte die deshalb aus Angelas Mund kamen waren:"Süße, was ist los?"

Tempe seufzte:"Nur eine böse Vorahnung, das ist alles."

Sie begann zu versuchen es als weniger wichtig darzustellen, als es war, aber Angela glaubt ihr nicht.

"Du hast keine bösen Vorahnungen, Bren. Was ist passiert?"

Tempe konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie fand sich selbst in ihrem Büro sitzend, Angela exakt erzählend was letzten Abend und heute Morgen passiert war, bevor sie wusste, was sie da tat.

"Das komischste ist, Ange, das ich mich nicht an Gramps erinnere - ich erinnere mich an Opa, aber als ich einmal versuchte ihn Gramps zu nennen mochte er es nicht. Also, warum schrieb ich Gramps auf das Blatt?"

Angela zuckte mit den Schultern:"Vielleicht war es dein anderer Großvater?"Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf:"Ich glaube nicht. Es scheint so, als kann ich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, ganz genau zu wissen wer er ist."

"Wer wer ist?", mischte sich eine Stimme in ihre Unterhaltung ein. Die zwei Frauen schauten auf und sahen Booth, welcher am Türrahmen lehnte. Sein Blick fokussierte Brennan als er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf und tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab:"Nur ein Name, den ich letzten Abend auf ein Stück Papier geschrieben hab und mich jetzt nicht erinnern kann warum. Ich schrieb auch, dass ich Russ anrufen muss, und wenn ich das getan hab, weiß ich wahrscheinlich von was ich rede. Haben wir einen Fall?"  
Sie wechselte das Thema des Gesprächs um beinahe sofort mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Booth wollte nicht weiter herumschnüffeln um dann herauszufinden, dass er die ganze Geschichte später gehört hätte, nickte und fragte:"Kommst du?", ihr andeutend, das er alles auf dem Weg zum Tatort erklären würde.

Sie lächelte und folgte ihm aus der Tür. Angela seufzte und starrte den beiden nachdenklich hinterher.

""

_Kyle war in der Zwischenzeit im Gästezimmer verschwunden. Er fing an ein Buch zu suchen, welches er beim letzten Besuch bei Opa vergessen hatte. Dabei öffnete er staubige Schubläden und Schränke. Er griff in die hinterste Ecke eines Schrankes, unter einen Haufen schmutziger Mäntel und enthüllte eine lange Kiste aus Holz, wie du es am Fuß eines Betts finden würdest. Kyle schnaubte, als er es aus dem Schrank hob. Die Kiste landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden und schickte eine Staubwolke in die Luft._

_Er wischte den Schmutz mit seinem T-Shirt ab und setzte sich wieder um das Werk zu bewundern. Er seufzte frustriert auf, als er das Schloss bemerkte, bei dem der Schlüssel offensichtlich nicht da war. Kyle versuchte trotzdem es zu öffnen, hatte jedoch kein Glück._

_Widerwillig und mit Mühe schob er die Kiste in den Schrank zurück und schloss die Tür, nochmals suchte er nach seinem Buch. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass diese Kiste wichtig war. _


	2. Der Brief

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird.  
**

2. Der Brief

_Ein Mädchen grinste ihre Eltern glücklich an:"Danke Mama! Danke Papa!"_

_"Gramps überließ es dir, als er starb. Er wollte, dass wir du es an deinem elften Geburtstag bekommst Tempie", erklärte ihr Vater. "Aber einer seiner Freunde hat und gebeten es dir jetzt schon zu geben. Wir konnten es nicht öffnen, aber er schien zu glauben, du könntest es." Matthew zuckte mit seinen Schultern:"Mein Großvater und seine Freunde waren komische Männer, aber er hat die wirklich geliebt Tempe."_

_Tempe nickte verwirrt. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Vater nichts mehr erklärte und schaute zu ihrer Mutter. Christine nickte, Russ sah gespannt aus. Tempe riss am Geschenkpapier, ihr Gesicht verlor das Grinsen als sie das Geschenk sah:"Es ist eine Kiste. Eine langweilige Holzkiste, und es hat keinen Schlüssel ist aber abgeschlossen." Sie zerrte an dem Deckel:"Verdammtes Ding"_

_Matthew sah sie streng an:"So etwas sagt man nicht, Tempe. Wir bringen es zu einem Schlosser, okay?"_

_Sie seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und pflückte eine Haarklammer aus ihrem Haar, sie steckte die Klammer in das Schloss und drehte. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater tauschten kurz einen verwirrten Blick aus, als der Deckel aufsprang. In der Kiste war ein Regal auf dem zwei Briefe lagen. In einer vertrauten Schrift geschrieben, an die sich Tempe nicht richtig erinnern konnte stand LESE MICH ZUERST. "Mama!", verlangte sie und kletterte auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter:"Les es mir vor!"_

_""_

"Bones!", Tempe machte einen Satz nach oben, als sie die Stimme ihres Partners neben sich vernahm. Sie hatte gerade ihren Erinnerungen nach gehangen.  
Sie schaute ihn an:"Was?"

Booth sah sich um:"Der Besitzer wollte einen Abwasser-Tank bauen, dabei musste er ein bisschen graben, fand ein Skelett und rief bei der örtlichen Polizei an. Sie identifizierten das Skelett, als jemanden, der in Tennessee als vermisst gemeldet wurde. So wurde es und jedenfalls gesagt. Man sucht noch immer nach weiteren Skeletten - bis jetzt haben wir schon 27."

Überall sah man Menschen in FBI-Jacken mit Spürhunden herumlaufen. Ein Hund bellte wie verrückt und der Hundeführer rief:"Wir haben noch eins!" Mehrere Leute mit Schaufeln eilten zu ihm und fingen vorsichtig an zu graben. Tempe schaute weg und zu den Skeletten die ihr am nächsten waren.

"Was ist mit ihnen passiert?" , in ihrer Stimme klang ein Hauch Schrecken mit. Trotz ihrer Erfahrung mit toten Menschen, hatte das hier mehr Einfluss auf sie als normal.

"Zerhackt. Wir brauchen dich bei diesem Fall hauptsächlich für die Identifizierung der Opfer", erklärte Booth ihr.

"Was ist mit dem Kerl, dem das alles gehört? Ist er ein verdächtiger?"

Booth schüttelte den Kopf:"Wir haben ihn noch nicht komplett ausgeschlossen, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich. Er hat die letzten fünfzehn Jahre in Australien gelebt und es erst vor kurzem verlassen. Der älteste Körper den wir gefunden haben ist 30, es schien als wurde er umgebettet, der jüngste wurde vor circa fünf Jahren begraben."

Tempe nickte und merkte sich alles. Sie warf einen Blick auf das erste Skelett, welches unverpackt auf dem Boden lag. Der Schädel schien das einzige Stück zu sein, welches größer als ein fünf mal fünf großer Würfel war, deswegen begann sie mit diesem:"Weiblich, Anfang 20, Europäerin, 5'10(**Ü/N:** das sind ca. 1,77 m), Risse in Schädel und Kiefer."

"Weißt du wie das passiert ist?", fragte Booth.

Tempe starrte für ein paar Sekunden auf den Schädel:"Ich weiß es nicht. Es schaut fast aus, als wäre der Schädel von innen aus explodiert, aber das ist ein unwahrscheinliches Szenario. Der Kiefer - naja, sie könnte es zusammengebissen haben, obwohl, so fest zusammen zubeißen damit Risse entstehen? Ist nicht Wahrscheinlich."

"was wenn sie Schmerzen hatten?"

"Das macht die Situation plausibler. Der Schädel riss vor dem Kiefer - siehst du, wie dieser Riss den anderen abfängt?", sie zeigte es ihm und er kniff für ein paar Sekunden die Augen zusammen.

"Stimmt", sagte Booth und nickte:"So, was ist mit den zerkleinerten Stückchen?"

Tempe hockte sich hin und prüfte sie:"Das sind sehr saubere Schnitte - kein Splittern, was darauf hinweist, dass mehrmals geschnitten wurde, um es abzutrennen. Ich werde es Zack sagen, es soll nach Werkzeug Spuren suchen. Es würde lange gedauert haben, da durch zuschneiden. Sicherlich könnte, wenn eine Person noch am Leben war, während dies geschah, er sich den Kiefer zusammengebissen haben. Es gibt da auch noch schwache blaue Rückstände an den Schnittflächen, vielleicht kann uns Hodgins sagen, was es ist."

Booth nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf:"Was ist mit den anderen Skeletten?", sie gingen hin und schauten sich kurz jedes an.

"Ich werde dir mehr sagen können, wenn sie erst mal im Labor sind", begann sie nach einer Pause. "Aber soweit haben sie die gleichen Verletzungen. Die Art und Weise des Todes ist wahrscheinlich Totschlag. Wahrscheinlich ein Serienkiller. Ich kann noch keine genaue Todesursache feststellen. Es scheint als gäbe es, bis jetzt, nichts Besonderes an den Opfern - manche sind Männer, andere sind Frauen und das Alter scheint von sehr jung bis zu sehr Alt zu gehen. Alle Schädel sind abgesehen von den Rissen noch intakt, Angela sollte also keine Schwierigkeiten haben ein paar Gesichter zu rekonstruieren."

"Dann können wir sie durch die Datenbank für vermisste Personen laufen lassen", beendete Booth für sie.

_""_

_Tempe und Russ schlichen sich an die Tür ihrer Eltern. Nachdem Christine blass wurde, als sie den Brief überflogen und sich geweigert hatte ihn Tempe vorzulesen, waren beide Kinder entschlossen herauszufinden was der Brief sagte. Tempe drückte ihr Ohr an das Schlüsselloch und Russ schaute unter dem Türschlitz durch:"Es ist ein Gesetz Christine! Wir können nichts dagegen tun! Wenn wir das machen, werden sie sie uns auf jeden Fall wegnehmen!", hörte man Matts Stimme._

_"Aber das ist nicht fair! Sie können sie uns nicht wegnehmen! Wir sind hier sicher, das ist Amerika. Nur weil ihr Großvater einer von ihnen war, bedeutet es nicht das sie eine ist!"_

_Sie konnten ihren Vater durch den Raum laufen hören, seine Schritte waren schwer und müde. "Aber sie ist eine, nicht wahr? Russ ist keiner, aber Tempie ist eine."_

_Ihre Mutter schluckte hörbar:"Aber er war ein britischer Zauberer! Sie ist Amerikanerin und die britischen Gesetze gelten nicht für uns, wenn wir hier leben."_

_"Sie ist eine amerikanische Bürgerin, sicherlich. Aber weder du noch ich wissen wie sie es ausmachen, ob sie in ihren Augen Britisch ist oder Amerikanisch. Wir müssen sie gehen lassen, zumindest werden wir so in der Lage sein sie besuchen zu können und sie vielleicht in den Ferien zu sehen", die Stimme ihres Vaters klang erstickt und ihr Mutter stieß ein Schluchzen aus._

_Tempe starrte Russ entsetzt an_.


	3. Das Gesicht

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

3. Das Gesicht

_"Aber Mami, ich will nicht gehen! Bitte mach, dass ich nicht gehen muss! Bitte Mami! Papi! Ich will nicht in einem anderen Land sein als ihr! Jedem der anwesenden stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als Tempe sie anflehte sie nicht wegzuschicken._

_"Es wird Spaß machen, Tempie, ein großes Abenteuer sein", tröstete ihr Vater sie. "Und du kannst in den Ferien nachhause kommen. Es wird wie eine lange Übernachtungsparty sein", er versuchte mehr sich selbst zu überzeugen, als seine Tochter."Hier", sagte er zu ihr. Sie gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und umarmte ihn fest._

_"Könnt ihr mich wenigstens hinbringen?", fragte sie ihre Eltern mit leiser Stimme. Beide schüttelten ihren Kopf._

_"Nein Liebling, einer von Gramps Freunden wird dich abholen und hinbringen. Ich liebe dich Schatz." Tempe gab auch ihrer Mutter eine Umarmung._

_""_

Tempe blätterte durch ein altes Buch. Die Seiten waren schmutzig und hatten Risse auf ihnen stand mehr als ein Jahrhundert Geschichte. Sie hielt inne, als sie an eine Seite mit Eselsohren kam und seufzte schon fast bedauernd. "Süße?", Angelas Stimme unterbrach ihre Träumereien. Das Buch wurde sofort versteckt, doch Angela hatte es schon entdeckt."Was ist das? Hat das etwas mit dem geheimnisvollen Großvater zu tun?" Tempe verdrehte bei Angelas Worten ihre Augen.

"Eigentlich ja", begann sie und holte es wieder raus um es ihrer Freundin zu zeigen. "Ich hab Russ angerufen. Er sagte Gramps war der Großvater meiner Mutter. Russ erzählte mir, dass ich scheinbar der Liebling von Gramps war. Er ist gestorben als ich vier war. Das ist das Tagebuch seiner Großmutter."

Angela betrachtete es neugierig:"Von deinem Großvater die Großmutter? Das würde es zum Tagebuch deiner Ur-Ur-Uroma machen."

Tempe nickte:"Sie war eine interessante Person. Ihr Name war Honora Ollivander. Sie ist 1790 geboren. Als sie 18 war, verheiratete ihr Vater sie mit einem schrecklichen Mann. Sein Name war Reginald. Er war nicht sehr nett und missbrauchte sie, weil sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Aus einem unbekannten Grund wurde sie, als sie dreißig war, schwanger. Dann starb er und sie zog die Kinder auf."

Angela runzelte bei dem Ende die Stirn:"Das ist ... schön. Wie weit kannst du deine Familie zurückverfolgen Bren?"

Tempe zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete gedanklich bis 382 vor Christus, laut war ihre Antwort einfacher:"Ein paar hundert Jahre."

Angela war beeindruckt. Tempe schimpfte gedanklich mit sich selbst und versteckte das Buch wieder bevor Angela einen genauen Blick drauf werfen konnte. Sie hätte das Buch nie herholen dürfen. "Es muss fantastisch sein, so viel über die eigene Familie zu wissen."

Tempes Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich verbittert und Angela brach ab:"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht..." Ihre Stimme schwand, als sie bemerkte wie schwach ihr Argument klang.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt das Schweigen noch an, bevor Tempe es unterbrach:"Es ist okay", ihre Antwort war kurz und scharf, aber es ließ Angela wieder atmen. In Wahrheit störte es Tempe nicht wirklich. Nun, da sie mehr als früher wusste und alles was noch zu tun war, war ihren Vater aufzuspüren, verletzte sie es sie nicht mehr so. Und es gab ihr eine Entschuldigung um nicht über ihren Familienstammbaum reden zu müssen

"Zack? Was hast du?", fragte Tempe ihn. Er sah von seiner Analyse auf.

"Es gibt keine Anzeichen davon, dass die Brüche auf dem Scheitelbein anfingen zu heilen. Es gibt keine Verfärbungen und es schaut nicht so aus, als ob die Knochen trocken waren, als sie gebrochen wurden. Ich würde sagen, es wurde postmortem gemacht. Bei den Frakturen im Ober- und Unterkiefer ist es das gleiche. Das Zungenbein fehlt, ein Teil der Lendenwirbel, Teile der Elle, zwei Phalangen (**Ü/N:**Fingerknochen) und der Mittelhandknochen der linken Hand, und vier Teile der Tibia (**Ü/N: **Schienbein) fehlen ebenso. Das lässt mich zu dem Schluss kommen dass der Körper vielleicht eine Zeit lang in der Wildnis lag, bevor er vergraben wurde. Auf einigen Knochenstücken gibt es außerdem Zahnabdrücke.", er ratterte die Details schnell runter und wartete dann auf Tempes Antwort.

"Gut. Was ist mit den Werkzeug Spuren?", Zack warf auf Antwort darauf ein rundes Stück Knete. Es fiel wieder zurück und Tempe starrte es an, auf eine Erklärung wartend.

Zack schien es zu bemerken und begann mit einer Demonstration:"Nicht das, was ich erwartet habe. Kennen Sie diese überdimensionalen Lutscher? Das Kunststoff-Gehäuse wird durch ein extra starkes, extra kleines Gummiband befestigt." Er holte eines der genannten Gummibänder aus seiner Tasche, zog es mit einiger Anstrengung auseinander, stülpte es über die Knete und lies es schnell los. Das Gummiband schnitt durch das Material und zerteilte es mit Leichtigkeit in der Mitte. Dann zeigte er Tempe das Muster und verglich es mit den Knochen.

Tempe erlaubte sich selbst ein Lächeln:"Sehr gut. Es ist nicht das gleiche, aber sehr ähnlich. Such weiter." Zack nickte und im nächsten Augenblick schaute er wieder auf den Computer Monitor.

"Dr. Brennan!", Tempe blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Hodgins um, dieser schaute sich heimlich um "Das blaue Pulver konnte nicht eindeutig identifiziert werden", war das erste das er sagte, als er sie in ein Büro zog und die Vorhänge schloss. "Es enthielt Spuren von Sauerstoff, Kohlenstoff, Titan und einer unbekannten Substanz. Ich habe dazu eine Theorie."

Tempe hielt inne - hatte sie wirklich Zeit sich eine dieser verrückten Verschwörungstheorien anzuhören? Sie beschloss dass sie hatte "Mach weiter"

Erfreut, dass ihm jemand zuhörte, machte Hodgins weiter:"Jemand der Zugriff auf Alien Technologie hat, hat die Menschen getötet. Und diese unbekannte Substanz kommt von dem Planeten von dem Alien."

Tempe runzelte die Stirn:"Hodgins, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das plausibel ist. Du redest da über intelligentes außerirdisches Leben und dafür gibt es keinen Beweis. Ich will das du die Verbindung nochmal überprüfst. Vielleicht findest du doch noch etwas."

Es schaute nicht so aus, als ob Hodgins ihr glauben würde, tat aber das warum er gebeten wurde.

"Süße, ich hab ein Gesicht", Angela reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier mit einer Skizze. "Das ist vom ersten, welches gefunden wurde. An den anderen arbeite ich noch."

Tempe nickte und schaute auf das Bild. "Okay, danke Angela", sie legte das Bild auf den Tisch.

Booth beugte sich darüber. "Sie ist jung. Hübsch."

Langes Haar umrahmt ein hübsches Gesicht mit großen Augen, hohen Wangenknochen und schmalen Lippen. Angela hatte ihre grau, blaue Augen und eine dunkel gebräunte Teint gegeben. Brennan schluckte. "Ich kenne sie", sagte sie beinahe sofort als eine Erinnerung durch den dicken Nebel von Erinnerungen drang. Das Gesicht im Bild lächelte und lachte. Pigtails rannte und versuchte Tempe zu fangen. Eine familiäre Stimme echote in ihren Gedanken.

_""_

_Tempe saß da und starrte aus dem Fenster, nebenbei streichelte sie den Kopf ihres neuen Haustiers, eine Katze namens Snowy. Leicht runzelte sie die Stirn, schon jetzt hatte sie Heimweh. Tempe verstand nicht warum Mama und Papa sie auf diese komische Schule schickten. Sie war doch erst fünf! Warum konnte sie nicht in eine normale Schule gehen?_

_Sie beobachtete wie eine Gruppe von vier Mädchen und ihre Eltern auf der Plattform erschienen. Ihr Vater packte das Gepäck an Bord und gab jedem eine Umarmung und sie kletterten auf den Zug. Nach ein paar Sekunden setzte sich Tempes Abteil in Bewegung und sie fuhr an den Eltern der Mädchen vorbei. Tempe winkte ein letztes Mal und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, obwohl ihre Familie schon lange gegangen war._

_Stimmen ertönten vor ihrem Abteil, eine war besonders schrill und jung. Sie lächelte bei dem Klang, ohne genau zu wissen warum._

_Die Tür öffnete sich und Tempe schaute auf. Sie sah ein Mädchen ihres Alters mit blauen Augen und langen braunen Haaren in der Tür stehen. "Hi, ich bin Fiona", sie war das jüngste der Mädchen, welches beinahe den Zug verpasst hätte._

_Tempe streckte ihre Hand entgegen:"Hi, ich bin Tempe Brennan."_

**Ü/N:** Dieses mal ein bisschen verspätet, aber das dürfte ja nicht weiter schlimm sein, oder?


	4. Die Freundin

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

4. Die Freundin

_"Heute ist ein großer Tag", begann Professor Dumbledore, sein Löffel gegen seinen Kelch klopfend, damit er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler bekam. Tempe sagte Fiona sie soll leise sein, welche es wiederum ihren anderen Freunden, Cynbie und Alden, sagte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle wisst, das Ihr-wisst-schon-wer unsere Welt schon zu lange terrorisiert hat - mehr als sieben Jahre. Seine Herrschaft ist schließlich der Grund, warum die meisten von euch hier sind", an dieser Stelle schaute er zu den Tischen ,an denen Kinder saßen welche noch nicht im Schulalter waren, sie alle waren das Ergebnis der Child Protection Act von 1976. "Ich habe sehr gute Neuigkeiten für euch alle. Voldemort wurde besiegt. Er wird nicht länger eine Bedrohung für euch darstellen."_

_Was und wie Schreie erfüllten die Große Halle. Tempe grinste. sie war nur einen Monat hier und jetzt wo Du-weißt-schon-wer weg war, konnte sie wieder nachhause_.

_""_

Schweigen folgte auf Tempes Aussage. Plötzlich waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. "Was? Wie?", fragte Booth sofort. In Angelas Gesicht konnte man fast augenblicklich das Mitgefühl sehen.

Tempe realisierte abrupt was Fionas Leichenfund zu bedeuten hatte. "Fiona wurde ermordet als wir beide 20 Jahre alt waren. Wie trafen uns das erste Mal mit fünf und gingen das bis ich dreizehn wurde zusammen zur Schule. Wir blieben in Kontakt. Wie waren beste Freundinnen", ihre Augen sahen in weite Ferne, als Tempe an ihre verlorene Freundin dachte. Dann mehr als unnötig zeigte sie auf das Bild:"Das ist Fiona."

"Woher weißt du, dass sie ermordet wurde, als sie 20 war?", befragte Booth sie.

Tempe verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte die Nostalgie, welche sie überkam, ab:"Zum einem hab ich ihre Überreste untersucht zum anderen wurde sie seitdem vermisst."

Booth entschuldigte sich:"Was kannst du uns noch sagen? Weißt du irgendetwas über die anderen Opfer? Wer waren zu dieser Zeit die Hauptverdächtigen?"

Tempe dachte einen Moment nach. "Es gab da eine Bande. Die Todesser", ihre Stimme schien entfernt. Booth und Angela gaben ihr einen Moment um sich zu fassen.

"Todesser, huh? Klingt nicht allzu freundlich", versuchte Angela die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Ihr Versuch scheiterte. "Warum wollte eine Bande Fiona umbringen?", versuchte sie das Thema zu ändern.

Tempe kniff ihre Augen kurz zu, als sie realisierte über wen sie mit Angela redete. Als keine Antwort auf ihre Frage kam, wiederholte Angela sie nochmal.

Booth legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm:"Entspann dich, Bones wird die Frage beantworten." Als keine Antwort von Tempe kam schaute er zu ihr. "Du wirst die Frage doch beantworten, oder?", seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er anfing an seiner Aussage zu zweifeln.

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und sie wischte sie weg, wütend darüber, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und zwang sie dazu die Worte auszusprechen, sie blieben ihr fast im Hals stecken. "Ich kann nicht."

Booth sah ratlos aus. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Angela tröstete ihre beste Freundin. Sie legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und rieb über ihren Rücken, während eine Träne nach der andren kam. "Süße, erzähl es uns. Wir werden dich nicht hassen oder so." Sie gab ihr ein Taschentuch.

Tempe wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch ihr Gesicht trocken und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr Haar wild umher flog. Sie wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Mund:"Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht. Ich möchte es euch sagen, aber ich kann nicht." Panic lag in ihrer Stimme.

Booth und Angela tauschten einen sorgenvollen Blick aus, der von Tempe nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sie entschied ihn zu ignorieren und wartete auf die nächste Frage. "Erzähl und dann eben was du kannst."

Es war still als Tempe ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Es gibt nicht was ich euch noch erzählen kann."

Booth schaute zu Angela. Dann versuchte er seine Frage anders zu stellen. "Erzähl uns etwas von Fiona."

Tempe holte sich das Bild und griff nach dem Bleistift von Angela. Sie drehte es um und radierte die Hautfarbe weg. "Sie hatte das blasseste Gesicht das du jemals gesehen hast. Man konnte ihre Adern sehen." Sie sprach langsam, als sie das Bild bearbeitete. Die grau-blauen Augen wurden heller, füllten sich mit Leben. Dicke braune Haare wurden zu zwei Seitenzöpfe. "Sie trug immer Zöpfe, ich habe sie nie ohne gesehen. Sie war eine dieser Leute die immer gleich aussehen, egal wann du sie siehst, aber trotzdem nicht langweilig erscheinen. Sie bekam nie eine bräune."

"Also verbrachte sie viel Zeit drinnen?"

Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte auf das bewegungslose Bild. "Nein, ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war Sport. Sie wurde wegen dem Wetter nicht braun. Es war kalt genug, das es keine Auswirkung auf ihre Hautfarbe hatte. Schottland ist ein bisschen so."

"Schottland?", Booth schaute sie komisch an und Angela schaute Tempe verblüfft an.

"Unsere Schule war in Schottland. Jedes Jahr am ersten September nahmen wir den Zug von London und jedes Jahr verpasste Fiona ihn fast. Sonst war sie nie zu spät, aber den Zug verpasste sie immer fast. Tempe lies ein melancholisches Lachen entkommen und seufzte dann:"Als ich vierzehn wurde, entschieden meine Eltern das ich auf eine Schule die näher war gehen sollte. Ich redete immer noch einmal in der Woche mit Fiona, wenn nicht sogar öfters. Wir lebten in komplett anderen Länder und es war schwer Zeit zwischen Hausaufgaben, Schule, schlafen und der Zeitdifferenz zu finden, aber wir schafften es. Manchmal sprach ich auch mit Cynbie und Alden, aber nicht so oft."

Tempe schaute beide an:"Booth kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Booth nickte sofort:"Alles."

Ein Lächeln zuckte über Tempes Lippen:"Ich brauche dich um ein Treffen zwischen Cullen und mir zu arrangieren. Kannst du ihn wissen lassen, dass ich arrangiere, das Madame Heron vom DMLE anwesend sein wird?"

Booth nickte verwirrt wegen den Anweisungen:"Nur noch eins, Bones", sagte er als sie aus dem Raum ging.

Sie stoppte und fragte:"Was ist?"

"Ich brauche Fionas vollen Namen."

Tempe nickte:"Fiona Rebecca Bones, geboren am 12 August 1976." Booth starrte ihr hinterher, sich leicht krank fühlend.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er sie mit dem Namen ihrer toten Freundin gerufen. Sie hatte ihn gebeten es nicht mehr zu tun, aber er machte weiter. Er verfluchte sich geistig selbst, als langsam Schuld aufkam. Er holte sein Handy heraus und sagte:"Hier ist Agent Booth..."

_""_

_"Fiona? Bist du noch wach?" Tempe setze sich in dem Bett, welche zu groß für sie war, auf. Fiona setzte sich in dem Bett neben ihr auf. Cynbie hörte den Krach und wurde wieder wach. "Ich werde euch vermissen", erzählte Tempe ihnen._

_Sie stimmten alle zu. Cynbie drückte sie in eine Gruppenumarmung. "Ich werde nie nicht eure Freundin sein", versprach sie. "Ihr seid die besten Freunde."_

_"Wir bleiben in Kontakt, bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts kommen", stimmte Fiona zu. "Schwört ihr?"_

_Alle nickten und nahmen sich an den Händen aneinander. "Wir schwören." Ein Licht erhellte den Raum kurz, und ging so schnell wieder wie es kam. Die drei Mädchen umarmten sich._

_"Wir gehen morgen nachhause", meinte Tempe. Es war lustig zu denken, dass sie nicht kommen wollte. Nun hatte sie Probleme das Schloss wieder zu verlassen. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht erwarten ihre Mama und ihren Papa wieder zu sehen._


	5. Das Gespräch

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

5. Das Gespräch

_Tempe war überrascht, als sie abgesehen von dem Hogwarts Brief noch zwei weitere bekam. Einer war von der Woodburn Schule, sie war wie Hogwarts nur in Amerika. Der andere Brief war von dem Agnes Sampson College of Sorcery, eine Tagesschule für Hexen und Zauberer. "Ich denke du solltest zur Agnes Sampson gehen, Tempie", gab ihr Vater den Rat._

_Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf:"Ich gehe nach Hogwarts. Alle meine Freunde sind dort. Ich weiß wie es dort ist. Ich mag es. Ich mag die Lehrer."_

_"Aber Tempe", versuchte ihre Mutter sie umzustimmen. "Du würdest lernen wie es in Agnes Sampson ist. Du würdest lernen deine Lehrer zu mögen und du würdest neue Freunde machen. Du wärst in der Nähe von uns. Es wäre einfacher."_

_"Mama", jammerte sie. "Ich bin doch nur einen Floo weg in Hogwarts. Und ich wäre in der Lage stundenlang Magie zu üben und Quidditsch zu spielen!"_

_Ihre Eltern diskutierten es ausführlich und lange stimmten aber letztendlich zu._

_""_

"Dr. Brennan!", begrüßte Cullen sie herzlich und zeigte auf einen unbequem aussehenden Stuhl. Daneben stand einer der sehr viel bequemer aussah. "Sie baten um ein Treffen mit mir und Madame Herron?"

Tempe setzte sich auf den unbequemen Stuhl. "Ich habe. Madame Herron ist auf dem Weg." Der Kamin flackerte und die eben genannte fiel durch. Cullen fiel es schwer seine Überraschung zu unterdrücken, dass Brennan wusste wer Madame Herron war. Er schaffte es ziemlich gut, als die viel größere, reicher aussehende Frau mit Pelz gefütterter Robe im Raum erschien, sie schüchterte sogar ihn ein.

"Guten Morgen Cullen, Auror Brennan", sie nickte in die Richtung der beiden, als sie sich auf den bequemen Stuhl neben Brennan setzte.

Beide nickten zurück. Wieder versteckte Cullen seine Überraschung. Er hätte Dr. Brennan nicht für eine Hexe gehalten, noch weniger für einen Auror. "Nun Auror Brennan, über was wollten sie reden?"

"Wie sie wissen Sir", sprach sie in erster Linie zu Cullen, offenbar nicht eingeschüchtert von Herron. "Agent Booth und ich untersuchen ein Massengrab. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass es sich um eine Todesser Grabstätte handelt." Beide Herron und Cullen lehnten sich in ihren Sitzen vor. Das Finden und zurückbringen von Leichen, die im Verdacht standen von Todesser umgebracht worden zu sein, war eine Mission die mehr Leute und Stunden gebraucht hatte als alle andere, obwohl auch Zauber zur Lokalisierung angewendet wurden.

Herron war die erste, die sprach:"Bitte erklären sie, Auror."

Tempe präsentierte die Fakten emotional distanziert. "Eine der Leichen wurde als Fiona Bones identifiziert. Sie ist während der zweiten Herrschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem verschwunden. Am 23. Dezember 1996. Sie war zu der Zeit 20 Jahre alt."

Herron runzelte bei diesem Stück Information ihre Stirn und holte eine dünne braune Mappe hervor. Sie blätterte darin herum, bis sie wieder zu Tempe sah. "Ich verstehe, zu dem Zeitpunkt waren auch Sie 20 Jahre alt. Haben Sie eine persönliche Beziehung zu Fiona Bones, Auror Brennan?"

Tempe zögerte die Frage zu beantworten. Sie blickte auf ihren Schoß. "Auror Brennan?", verlangte Herron scharf.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am", sagte Tempe und schaute ihrer Vorgesetzten in die Augen. "Ja, ich habe eine persönliche Beziehung zu Fiona. Wie waren beide zur gleichen Zeit in der Child Protection Act und ich besuchte kurz Hogwarts. Wir waren die besten Freunde."

Madame Herron spitzte ihr Lippen missbilligend:"Geben Sie mir einen guten Grund warum ich Sie nicht sofort von diesem Fall abziehen sollte

Tempe schluckte hörbar:"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie irgendjemanden finden der nicht emotional von dem Fall betroffen ist. Es wurden mehr als vierzig Leichen gefunden. Alle unterschiedlichen Alters, Geschlecht, Rasse und es gibt in der Gegend immer noch Grabungen. Ich glaube das jemand der von den Todessern entführt und später gestorben ist hier vergraben worden ist. Oder zumindest die meisten. Es wird schwer sein einen kompetenten Auroren zu finden der nicht jemanden an die Todesser verloren hat."

Herron stockte einen Moment, dann nickte sie scharf:"Sie können weitermachen, Auror Brennan"

Tempe stieß hart die angehalten Luft aus, und realisierte erst dann das sie sie überhaupt angehalten hatte. "Vielen Dank, Madame Herron. Ich habe Sie heute hierher geholt um mit die Erlaubnis Agent Booth und meint Team über das MAIM Project aufzuklären einzuholen."

Madame Herron runzelte die Stirn und beäugte Brennan sorgfältig:"Wie viele Menschen sind das?"

Tempe musste nicht einmal nachdenken:"Vier. Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro und Zack Addy."

Cullen nickte:"Warum müssen alle vier eingeweiht werden, Agent?"

Tempe war ratlos:"Nun, so können wir die Ermittlungen natürlich effizienter weiterführen."

"Ich sehe keinen Grund warum wir den Fall nicht an schon eingeweihte Agenten abgeben können."

Tempe nickte. Sie hatte das schon erwartet:"Mein Team vermutet schon etwas. Sie würden es als nicht freundlich empfinden wenn der Fall von ihnen abgezogen wird und sie würden es hinterfragen vor allem Dr. Hodgins. Sie würden denken etwas sei mit den Ermittlungen und selber weitermachen. Außerdem wissen sie von meiner Freundschaft mit Fiona Bones sie würden es merkwürdig finden, würde ich mir den Fall einfach entziehen lassen."

"Der Fall würde ihnen nicht entzogen werden, Auror."

"Das würde auch Verdacht wecken. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr."

"Es würde, nicht wahr. Wie auch immer ich sehe noch keinen legitimen Grund warum Ihr Team eingewiesen werden sollte. Könnten Sie nicht die magischen Elemente selbst untersuchen und die anderen denken lassen sie führen die Untersuchungen, und damit die Schuldigen finden und fangen wenn sie noch nicht getötet wurden?"

"Es würde nicht funktionieren. Mein Team und Agent Booth sind viel zu intelligent um von so etwas getäuscht zu werden.

Cullen und Herron schauten beide unzufrieden aus. "Vielleicht", begann Herron. "Auror Brennan. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen wenn ich einen Schweigezauber ausführe, damit ich mit Deputy Head Cullen reden kann?"

Tempe schüttelte wie betäubt ihren Kopf als Herron ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und den Zauber ausführte. Sie saß auf dem Stuhl und hörte das Ticken der Uhr während sie auf die Münder der anderen starrte und hoffte, dass sie Übernacht das Lippen lesen gelernt hatte und verstand was gesprochen wurde. Es machte sie nervös."

Fast eine halbe Stunde verging bevor der Schweigezauber aufgehoben wurde. "Sehr gut, Auror Brennan", räumte Herron ein. "Deputy Head Cullen und ich sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."

_""_

_"Tempe!", ihr Kopf fuhr herum und machte ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Ferne aus. Ihr Haar war wild und die Spitzen waren rosa und sie trug eine extravagante violette Robe._

_"Fiona!", Tempe rannte zu ihr hin und sie umarmten sich als hätten sie sich jahrelang nicht gesehen. Zuschauer starrten auf die beiden als sie in der Mitten von Kings Cross standen und sich nicht mehr los ließen. Schließlich ließen sie los. In Wahrheit hatten die beiden vor einer Woche über Floo miteinander gesprochen, aber in der Aufregung endlich nach Hogwarts zu gehen schienen sie dieses kleine Detail zu vergessen._

_Jemand tippte Tempe auf die Schulte, sie wirbelte herum. "Cynbie Anne Tierney!", grinste sie. "Wir haben uns seit Monaten nicht gesehen!" Sie gab Cynbie eine kurze Umarmung. "Wo ist Alden?"_

_Der braunhaarige Junge erschien wie aufs Stichwort. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten. "Hat jemand über mich geredet, Brennan?"_

_"Alden!" sie umarmte ihn. Sie alle strahlten einander an und waren froh wieder zusammen zu sein._


	6. Das Foto

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

**Ü/N:** Ich habe mich entschieden, die ganze Geschichte jetzt hochzuladen und nicht immer eine Woche zu warten. Also dann viel Spaß beim lesen.**  
**

6. Das Foto

_Tempe grinste, während sie in der Schlange stand" Bones, Fiona", Tempe zeigte ihrer Freundin ihren erhobenen Daumen, als diese nervös auf den Hut zuging._

_"Für immer Freunde, egal was passiert", hatten sie sich im Zug geschworen. Der sprechende Hut war nicht lange auf Fionas Kopf. "SLYTHERIN!" Fiona schaute nervös zu Tempe, aber Tempe grinste nur zurück und zeigte mit ihrem Daumen nach oben._

_"Bradley, Alden", der Hur war eine längere Zeit auf seinem Kopf. Es erschien als hätten sie eine Unterhaltung. Schließlich schien der Hut zu seufzen und rief:"HUFFLEPUFF!" Alden setzte sich an den Tisch neben den Ravenclaws._

_Tempe landete in Ravenclaw und schaffte es einen Platz gegenüber von Alden zu bekommen. "Der Hut hätte mich fast dort hingetan", flüsterte Alden in Tempes Ohr, als sie sich setzte. Damit sie ihn verstehen konnte hatte er sich zu ihr vorgebeugt."Ich änderte seine Meinung", er deutete auf die Gryffindors. Tempe lächelte ihn an und beide drehten sich zu ihrem Tisch um. Alle drei Kinder, alle an unterschiedlichen Tischen, warteten ungeduldig. Sie wollten, dass endlich Cynbies Name aufgerufen wurde._

_"Tierney, Cyneburga!"Cynbie schauderte unwillkürlich bei dem Klang ihres vollen Namens und machte sich zitternd auf dem Weg zum sprechenden Hut, aus Angst sie würde in ein anderes Haus als ihre Freunde eingeteilt werden und somit alleine sein. Sie hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Der Hut saß nur für ein paar Minuten auf ihrem Kopf bevor er verkündete sie sei in Hufflepuff, zusammen mit ihrem Freund. Sie stolperte die Treppen herunter und setzte sich auf den Platz, neben einem breit grinsenden Alden. Von ihrem Sitz aus lehnte sie sich zurück und drehte sich um, um Tempe Hallo zu sagen. Alle drei lächelten beruhigend in Fionas Richtung, die ganz auf sich allein gestellt bei den Slytherins war._

_""_

"Booth, wir müssen reden."

Booth sah Tempe an und sagte:"Schieß los." Tempe sah Angela an. Das würde so gar nicht helfen den ewigen Traum ihrer Freundin, sie und Booth zusammen zu bringen, zu erfüllen.

"Allein", sagte sie. Booth runzelte sie Stirn als Angela aus der Tür glitt und sie hinter sich schloss.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch. "Es geht um den Fall", begann sie und holte ein Foto aus ihrer Schublade.

"Warum ist Angela nicht hier, wenn es um...", die Worte blieben in seiner Kehle stecken, als das Foto vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete. Er hob es langsam, andächtig, auf.

"Es bewegt sich", flüsterte er. "Was ist das? Arbeitete Fiona an ihm bevor sie starb? Ist sie darum gestorben?"

Tempe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie ihm. "Nein, sie arbeitete nicht daran. Das ist nur ein Foto von Fiona und mir. Es ist simpel aufgebaut. Ich werde es dir in einer Minute erklären. Zuerst will ich, dass du ein paar Dinge siehst."

Sie zog ein großes Album aus ihrer Schublade und schob es über den Tisch zu ihm. Er öffnete es vorsichtig. Das erste was er sah war ein fünf jähriges Mädchen, das zusammen mit ihren Freunden, an einem langen Tisch saß. Was Booth am meisten an dem Foto beeindruckte, war der Geist. Das und die schwebenden Kronleuchter.

"Woah. Bones was ist das?", Tempe betrachtete das Bild.

"Das bin ich, das ist Cynbie, Alden, Fiona. Das ist der blutige Baron. Tempe zeigte der Reihe nach auf die gennannten. Plötzlich schwebte der blutige Baron aus dem Bild und Booth sprang zurück.

Booth blätterte verzweifelt durch das Fotoalbum, suchte etwas, was nicht da war. Ein Bild welches sich nicht bewegte. Schließlich gab er auf. "Bones, was bedeutet das?

Tempe atmete tief ein:"Ich bin eine Hexe. Diese Bilder bewegen sich, weil ein Zauber auf sie gesprochen wurde."

Es war nicht die Antwort die Booth erwartet hatte. Plötzlich stieß er ein leises Lachen aus. "Das ist ein guter Bones. Ich hab dir kurz geglaubt. Aber jetzt im Ernst, was ist das? Ein paar neue Technologien? die Grafik ist nicht schlecht - der Geist war fast glaubwürdig. Wie funktioniert es? Ist auf der Rückseite etwas wie ein Chip oder so?"

Tempe schüttelte den Kopf:"Nein Booth, es ist schlicht und einfach Magie. Hast du schon jemals von dem MAIM Project gehört?"

Booth überlegte und runzelte dann die Stirn. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Okay, ich hab zwar den Namen gehört aber ich hab keine Ahnung um was es da geht. Warum?"

Tempe massierte sich ihre Schläfen:"Du solltest nicht einmal von dem Namen gehört haben. Das MAIM Project ist Top Secret. In der Tat ist es illegal den Namen überhaupt zu erwähnen. Nicht nur hier, in jedem Land der Welt. Das MAIM Project betrifft eine die Existenz einer ganzen Gemeinschaft, die nichts über diese Welt weiß. Sie sind schlimmer als die Amish People, denn sie nutzen nicht nur gar keine Technik, sie wissen nicht einmal was das ist. Sie verlassen sich ganz auf die Magie. Beim Kochen, Bauen, bei der Kommunikation, für Informationen und die Unterhaltung. Ich war dreizehn Jahre lang ein Teil dieser Welt, seit ich fünf war bis ich 18 wurde. Es ist nur so, diese Welt muss manchmal mit der Muggelwelt zusammenarbeiten - so nennen wir die Welt ohne Magie - und manchmal begehen Zauberer Verbrechen an Muggel oder umgekehrt. Genau wegen solchen Überlappungen wurde das MAIM Project gegründet."

Booth streckte seine Hand aus und Tempe hörte auf zu reden als sie aufblickte. "Warte", sagte er ihr.

Tempe nickte und hörte auf zu reden. Booth fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. "Lass mich das mal klarstellen. Es gibt eine Welt in der Menschen keine elektronischen Geräte verwenden"

"Sie funktionieren nicht. Die Magie stört sie", warf Tempe ein.

Booth akzeptierte ihre Unterbrechung mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und machte mit seiner Zusammenfassung weiter. "weil sie Magie haben. Du bist eine Hexe, weshalb du keine Ahnung von der heutigen Pop-Kultur hast. Es gibt ein Programm das sich mit Verbrechen beschäftig, welche beide Welten überlappen. Was das MAIM Project ist?"

Tempe nickte:"Genau" Es gab eine kurze Pause in der beide schwiegen. "Wie wärs, du stellst die Fragen und ich antworte dir?", schlug Tempe vor, während ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte.

Booth nickte:"Das könnte besser funktionieren. Okay, was hast diese geheime Welt mit unserem Fall zu tun?"

Tempe atmete langsam durch ihren Mund aus. "Das ist eine Fangfrage, Booth. Und eine lange Geschichte."

"Kurzversion?" sein charmantes Lächeln traf sie mit voller Wucht und ihr Mund fing an, sich mit Wörtern zu füllen und diese auszuspucken.

_""_

_"Fiona, was ist los?"_

_Fiona schniefte und wich zurück. "Du bist in Ravenclaw, Tempe. Ich in Slytherin. Hast du das nicht verstanden?"_

_Tempe zuckte mit ihren Schultern. "Ich hab es verstanden. Ich bin solange ich mich erinnern kann ein Teil dieser Welt, Fi. Natürlich weiß ich von den Häuserrivalitäten Aber wer sagt, dass unsere Freundschaft aufhört zu existieren?"_

_Fiona schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah sich um. "Sie werden mir weh tun, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich mit dir befreundet bin. Schau, nimm das", sie schob ein hastig verpacktes Päckchen in die Hände von Tempe. "Die meisten Familien haben ein paar von denen. Macht dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Wir reden später", Fiona verschwand hastig im Flur und ließ Tempe verwirrt zurück._

_Cynbie und Alden traten hinter sie. "Wir haben euch gehört", sagte Cynbie. "Keine Angst, sie wird schon drum herum kommen." Tempe gab ein kleines, besorgtes Lächeln._

_"Ich hoffe es", sie standen für über 10 Minuten am Treppenabsatz. "Wisst ihr, dass es hier genau 142 Treppen gibt?", meinte sie beiläufig als eine davon ihre Richtung änderte._

_Cynbie und Alden nickten beide. "Wir mussten dir helfen sie zu zählen. Schon vergessen?"_

_Tempe schickte die beiden voraus und blickte auf das Objekt in ihren Händen, sie riss die Verpackung auf und starrte es an. Es war ein kleiner Handspiegel._


	7. Der Terrorist

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

7. Der Terrorist

_Tempe saß auf ihrem Himmelbett, die Luft um sie herum inhalierend. Der vertraute, wohltuende Duft von Hogwarts füllte ihr Gehirn mit einem großen Gefühl der Erfüllung. Es war so lange her. Schnell zog sie die Vorhänge zu und lies sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Nach ein paar Sekunden holte sie das Geschenk hervor. Der Spiegel beschlug sich und Fionas Gesicht erschien. Tempe sprang überrascht auf. "Fiona?"_

_Fionas Gesicht grinste sie an. "Hey, Entschuldigung, ich konnte heute Morgen nicht sprechen." Tempe rollte sich so, dass sie auf ihrem Bauch la, ihre Ellenbogen stütze sie am Bett ab und ihr Kinn lag in ihren Händen._

_"Wurde er mit einem Protean Zauber verzaubert?"_

_Fiona lachte bei der Frage. "So etwas ähnliches. Es wird uns reden lassen, ohne dass es jemand weiß. Wir können immer noch Freunde sein. Und wenn es in der Klasse Projekte gibt können wir die zusammen machen. Solange ich dich Brennan nenne und du mich Bones und wir uns nicht anmerken lassen, dass wir Freunde sind, können wir immer noch welche sein._

_Tempe runzelte die Stirn. "Fiona,"_

_"Nein, wirklich Brennan. Ich hab das alles ausgearbeitet."_

_Tempe beendete ihren Gedanken. "Das wird nicht ewig gut gehen, Fiona"_

_"Natürlich nicht Brennan!", Fiona lachte. "Nur bis wir etwas Magie gelernt haben und uns schützen können." Tempe nickte abwesend, als Fiona die Verbindung zu ihrem Spiegel unterbrach. Es war in diesem Augenblick, indem sie eine seltsame Verbundenheit zu ihrem Nachnamen entwickelte._

_""_

"Du-weißt-schon-wer ist ein Terrorist. Er hatte Anhänger, die als Todesser bekannt waren. Sie töten jeden, der ihrer Meinung nicht zustimmte. Fiona stimmte nicht zu. Sie war eine der ersten die im zweiten Krieg verschwand. Eigentlich, wussten wir nicht einmal, dass der zweite Krieg angefangen hatte als sie verschwand. Cynbie, Alden und ich dachten zuerst sie macht einen Urlaub, ohne uns etwas zu sagen. Sie hat solche Sachen öfters gemacht."

Booth starte sie nur an. "Okay, ich glaub ich will die lange Version. Aber jetzt hab ich keine Zeit. Ich hatte offiziell vor einer halben Stunde Feierabend. Ich muss Parker abholen. Hab ihn über das Wochenende."

Tempe nickte. "Dann werde ich es dir am Montag sagen?", schlug sie vor.

Booth nickte, zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, warum kommst du nicht mit und isst etwas mit Parker und mir. Du kannst den Rest auf den Weg zu ihm erklären. Komm schon Tempe, du musst dich ein bisschen entspannen."

Tempe protestierte halbherzig. "Ich muss arbeiten", sagte sie schwach.

Booth schüttelte den Kopf über sie. "Nein, musst du nicht. Du kannst nicht richtig arbeiten wenn du dich nicht auch mal entspannst. Du wirst mit Parker und mir essen."

"Ich will nicht stören."

"Du wirst nicht stören. Komm schon."

Sie wusste, dass Booth erst gehen würde wenn sie zustimmte. "Okay. Und Booth?"

Er schaute sie an, als ob er sei warnen wollte zu protestieren. Sie tat es nicht. "Du darfst niemanden über die Magie erzählen. Es würde uns ruinieren. Wir sind noch nicht bereit für diese Welt. Wenn jemand etwas über uns herausfinden würde, wären wir dem Untergang geweiht." Ihre Augen waren ernst, als sie ihn praktisch anbettelte.

"Ich verspreche es", erleichterte Booth ihre Sorgen und sie lächelte. "Und nun komm schon. Ich bin spät dran."

Booth zerrte sie praktisch raus aus ihrem Büro. Angela beäugte sie misstrauisch, als sie sich hastig verabschiedeten und zum Auto gingen.

"...Dunkle Lord - jemand der jeden töten will, der Nicht-Zauberer mag. Sie verwenden Magie um zu töten und schrecken vor nichts zurück. Das Magische Strafverfolgungs Büro und die Auroren - sozusagen FBI Agenten - gibt es vor allem um sie zu ergreifen", erklärte Tempe sorgfältig als sie um eine Ecke bogen.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das mit unserem Fall zu tun hat", Booth war erstaunlich ruhig, seine Augen auf den Verkehr gerichtet, während er zuhörte.

"Fiona stimmte der Meinung von Du-weißt-schon-wem nicht zu. Er befahl seinen Anhängern sie und viele andere, die auch anderer Meinung waren, zu töten. Alle bekannten Todesser wurden angeklagt und verhaftet, aber wir fanden nie die Grabstätten. Dieser Fall ist für unsere Welt sehr bedeutend, denn den Körper zurück zubringen bedeutet für viele Familien Frieden. Außerdem hilft es zu verstehen, was mit ihnen passiert ist."

Booth schien die Informationen erst zu nehmen. "Also, das ist was das MAIM Project ist. Denn, ich muss dir sagen Bones. Es ist ein nicht sehr nettes Wort."(**Ü/N:**maim bedeutet im Deutschen so viel wie verstümmeln. Also heißt es hier sozusagen das Verstümmelungs Projekt)

Tempe lachte unerwartet. "Ich weiß. Er steht für Magische Hilfe für die Untersuchung der Muggel(**Ü/N:** Magical Aid to the Investigation of Muggel), eigentlich sollte es Magische Hilfe für Muggel Untersuchungen heißen(**Ü/N:**Magical Aid to Muggel Investigation), aber man dachte das klingt zu sehr nach Mama."

"Und sie denken MAIM ist besser?" Booth klang skeptisch.

Tempe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind nicht gerade für exzellente Abkürzungen bekannt, obwohl ein paar ziemlich gut sind. Wir sind eine isolierte Gesellschaft."

Booth verdrehte die Augen und sagte sarkastisch:"Ich seid eine isolierte Gesellschaft. Jetzt verstehe ich. Das erklärt alles."

"Ich denke es erklärt viel", entgegnete Tempe verletzt. "Wie, warum ich deine Anspielungen auf die Pop-Kultur nicht verstehe. Ich bin in einer anderen Welt aufgewachsen, Booth."

"Ich hab es nicht so gemeint", Booth seufzte. "Können wir nicht eine Pause einlegen?"

Tempe stimmte zu und Booth stieg aus dem Auto aus.

"Parker Spiel nicht mit deinem essen", erklärte Booth seinem Sohn, als er ihn beobachtete wie er den Broccoli unter den Tisch warf, als er dachte sein Vater sieht ihn nicht. Parker schmollte und legte den Broccoli zurück auf den Teller. Tempe musste sich dabei ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Booth drehte sich um, um kurz mit ihr zu reden. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte:"Entschuldigung, was?"

Booth grinste, als er sah wo ihre Aufmerksamkeit war. Er wiederholte sich zwischen zwei Bissen. "Was machst du morgen?"

"Ich hab überlegt Cynbie und Alden zu besuchen. Ihnen erzählen, dass wir Fiona gefunden haben. Mit meinen Patenkindern spielen", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Booth Mund fiel sozusagen auf, Parker kicherte. "Papi, esse nicht mit offenem Mund!", rief er.

Er schloss seinen Mund abrupt und beendete seinen bissen. "Du hast Patenkinder? Ich dachte du willst keine Kinder, und das du nicht an Gott glaubst."

"Nur weil ich selbst keine Kinder haben will, heißt das nicht, dass ich Kinder nicht mag. Und Patenkinder zu haben, ist dort wo ich herkomme ein bisschen anders. Es gibt nur eine Patentante oder Patenonkel für die ganze Familie, und es gibt keine wirkliche religiöse Bedeutung. Es ist als hätte man einen Extra Elternteil. Wir haben uns diesen Begriff aus eurer Welt geliehen. Wirklich, es ist nicht das gleiche."

Booth nickte. "Oh."

"Wollen du und Parker mitkommen?", lud sie die beiden ein. "Emmett ist ungefähr in Parkers Alter."

Booth zögerte einen Moment. "Wo ist das?"

Tempe sah plötzlich ein bisschen verlegen aus. "England, ich schätze dann nicht. Emmett und Parker leben nicht mal in derselben Welt, oder im selben Land. Entschuldigung, es war eine dumme Idee. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber." Aber gerade als sie fertig geredet hatte, verschwand der Broccoli von Parker Teller mit einem hörbarem Plop Geräusch.

_""_

_"Hi Mami, hi Papi", begrüßte Tempe ihre Eltern mürrisch._

_Matthew sah sie streng an. "Tempe, wir haben dich seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen. Ich würde denken, du könntest ein bisschen netter zu uns sein. Wir sind deine Eltern."_

_"Was auch immer."_

_Matthews und Christine tauschten feierliche Blicke aus. "Tempe, wir denken, dass du für so lange Zeit so weit weg von uns bist, ist keine gute Idee. Du bist seit drei Jahren auf Hogwarts und wir denken, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn du ab nächstes Jahr auf die Agnes Sampson gehen würdest. Wir haben dich dort angemeldet und sie haben sie akzeptiert. Wir werden heute Abend deine Anmeldung bei Hogwarts widerrufen."_

_Tempes Mund fiel auf. "Ihr könnt das nicht machen!"_

_"Wir können, Temperance, und wir werden. Du geratest außer Kontrolle. Jedes Mal wenn wir dich sehen, was nicht sehr oft ist, bist du launisch, weil wir dich zu einer schlechten Zeit erwischt haben oder du hast ein Spiel in fünf Minuten oder du gehst in dieses Dorf. Wir kennen dich kaum noch, Temperance. Bei der Agnes Sampson kommst du jede Nacht nachhause und wir werden diese Probleme nicht mehr haben. Und was ist überhaupt mit deinem Bruder? Du hast seit zwei Jahren fast kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen, aber davor wart ihr gute Freunde. Nein Temperance, das muss aufhören. Und es fängt hier und heute damit an."_

_"Ich hasse euch!", schrie Tempe sie an, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe zu protestieren. Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Stattdessen, saß sie still auf der Rückbank des Autos und kaum das sie zuhause war ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und begann zu weinen._


	8. Der Zauberer

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

8. Der Zauberer

_"Hallo, ich bin Eliana! Bist du neu hier?"Tempe nickte auf die Frage des mehr als aufgeregten Mädchens."Das ist so cool! Wir hatten schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Neuling mehr. Was magst du so?"_

_Tempe presste ihr Buch an ihre Brust und murmelte eine Antwort. Sie war noch nie gut darin neue Leute kennen zu lernen. "Quidditch"_

_"Quidditch?", Eliana lachte. "Das ist so ... Britisch. Quadpot ist viel besser."_

_Trotzig hob Tempe ihr Kinn. "Warum hat das dann keine internationalen Turniere? Quidditch ist die beste Sportart auf der Welt. Und die Harpyien die beste Mannschaft."_

_Eliana kicherte. "Du hast sogar ein bisschen einen britischen Akzent."_

_Tempe runzelte die Stirn. "Hab ich nicht!" Aber sie merkte plötzlich, dass sie doch einen hatte. Sie ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen bevor sie versuchte Elianas Akzent zu imitieren und sagte:"Ich bin Amerikanerin!"_

_Eliana schaute sie komisch an. "Ich weiß du willst hier reinpassen, süße. Aber niemand will hier einen Lügner."_

_""_

"Was war das?", forderte Booth die Antwort, während er Tempe erwartungsvoll ansah, als ob sie ihm die Antwort geben könnte. "Hast du das getan?"

Tempe schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge. "Ich bräuchte dazu einen Zauberstab. Zauberstablose Magie ist immer unabsichtlich, und da wächst du raus sobald du lernst wie man einen Zauberstab benutzt. Booth ich denke...", sie verstummte.

Sie wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Booth stand schnell auf, doch bevor er die Tür aufmachte sagte er Tempe, dass er später eine Erklärung haben wollte. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem schnellen Ruck. "Hallo?", seine Worte waren ruppig, störten die Frau an der Tür aber überhaupt nicht.

"Hallo, Mr. Booth, mein Name ist Kate Taylor ich bin von der DAMIM. Ich würde gerne reinkommen, um mit ihnen über ihren Sohn Parker zu sprechen."

Tempe hatte aus der Küche zugehört. "Lass sie rein, Booth." Er runzelte die Stirn wegen seiner Verwirrung leicht, trat aber beiseite und ließ Kate eintreten. Er führte sie in den Raum, in dem Tempe und Parker saßen.

Nachdem Kate Tempe sah, stoppte sie jedoch. "Auror Brennan?"

Tempe nickte. "Ms. Taylor, wie geht es ihnen?"

Kate schaute verwirrt zwischen Parker, seinem Vater und Tempe hin und her. "Parker Booth wird als Muggelgeborener aufgelistet. Gab es da irgendeine Verwechslung?"

Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, nein überhaupt nicht. Ich bin nur mit seinem Vater befreundet. Er weiß über unsere Welt Bescheid - sozusagen, Parker nicht. Aber nun machen Sie ihren Job. Sie müssen außerdem zu der Mutter gehen und ihr alles erklären."

Kate fing an. "Mr. Booth, Ihr Sohn ist ein Zauberer." Es war einfach zu viel für ihn an einem Tag. Er kam damit klar, dass Magie existierte. Glaubte sogar schon davor daran. Er kam damit klar, dass seine Partner eine Hexe war, sicherlich war es merkwürdig, aber er konnte damit umgehen. Aber sein Sohn ein Zauberer. Damit kam er nicht zurecht. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Booth tat das einzige, was ihm in dieser Lage vernünftig erschien. Er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Booth konnte kaum glauben, was alles seit Freitag passiert war. Nun war er hier, in England. Wenige Minuten zuvor war er noch in seinem Wohnzimmer gestanden. Seine Partnerin, immer die Skeptikerin, war eine Hexe. Sein Sohn, Parker, Zauberer. Von dort wo er stand konnte er vage einen Teller sehen, welcher sich selbst spülte und einen Elf der kochte. An seiner Seite sprang Parker vor Aufregung auf und ab. "Oh man, oh man, oh man", wiederholte er hastig, manchmal unterbrach er sich um schnell einzuatmen. "Das ist so cool."

Tempe staubte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Robe ab - Roben? Seit wann trug sie Roben? - und lächelte über Parkers Begeisterung. Kurz darauf wurde sie von zwei quietschenden achtjährigen überrannt.

"Hallo Tempie, Fiona", Tempe grinste, als sie die beiden umarmte.

"Hi Tante Tempe", grüßten sie fröhlich zurück. Plötzlich lief das Mädchen, welches an Brennan linker Seite gehangen hatte, in Richtung Treppenhaus los und brüllte nach oben. "Papa! Tante Tempe ist hier! Sie hat einen Typen und einen Jungen in Emmetts Alter dabei. Er ist hyperaktiv!"

Es gab ein leises Plop und der Mann, denn Booth in einigen Fotos gesehen hatte, erschien. Er schloss Tempe sofort in eine Umarmung, sie erwiderte sie aus vollem Herzen. "Ich bin Alden Bradley", stellte er sich bei Booth vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Booth nahm sie und schüttelte sie.

"Das ist Seeley Booth", sagte Tempe Alden. "Er hat gestern über unsere Welt erfahren und sein Sohn Parker ist ein Muggelgeborener. Er ist ein Freund von mir. Ist Cynbie hier?"

Alden nickte als Zeichen, dass er das mit Booth verstanden hatte und schüttelte seinen Kopf bei der Frage. "Sie ist mit Kelvin zur Winkelgasse gegangen, sollte aber bald zurück sein."

Tempe nickte. "Okay."

"Also, was bringt dich hierher?", fragte er.

Tempe deutete auf Booth. "Nun, zum Teil, damit Parker Emmett treffen kann, zum Teil um mal wieder mit euch zu reden und der andere sollte warten bis Cynbie zuhause ist."

Alden beäugte sie neugierig, wusste aber, dass sie nichts sagen würde, zuckte dann mit seinen Schultern und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln Parker zu. "Emmett, komm her!", rief er.

Oben gab es einen dumpfen Schlag und ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Haaren, welche ihm in die Augen hingen, stürzte die Treppen hinunter. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Besen. Sein Blick fiel augenblicklich auf Tempe. "Tante Tempe!", schrie er und lief unbeholfen zu ihr hin. Er streckte seine Hände aus und schmollte.

Alden und Tempe lachten und Tempe holte eine kleine Schachtel aus ihrer Tasche. "Danke, Tante Tempe!", sagte er und holte einen Schokofrosch aus der Verpackung. Als Tempe sah, dass Parker sie beobachtete gab sie ihm auch einen.

"Emmett, das ist Parker. Er ist ein Muggelgeborener, also erschrecke ihn nicht", erklärte ihm Brennan. Parker wurde bereits gewarnt, dass er Emmett kennen lernen würde und freute sich schon darauf. Aber jetzt, wo es so weit war schaute er mehr besorgt als aufgeregt aus.

Emmett grinste, sein Mund war voller Schokolade. "Komm schon, du kannst denn alten Trainings Besen von den Zwillingen nehmen. Ich habe Kelvins. Wir können Kidditch spielen."

"Was ist Kidditch?", fragte Parker.

Emmett lief die Treppen raus und Parker folgte ihm. Sie konnte das Ende des Gesprächs noch hören. "... Erwachsenen wollen mich nicht Quidditch spielen lassen."

Booth wandte sich an Tempe. "Was spielen sie?"

"Kidditch, es ist weniger hart als Quidditch und wird auch mit weniger Spielern gespielt. Im Grunde fliegen beiden rum und werfen sich gegenseitig den Ball zu."

"Oh", sagte Booth benommen.

Bald kamen Cynbie und Kelvin nachhause. "Oh, hi Tempe", sagte Cynbie unter einem Stapel von Einkaufstaschen. Kelvin hatte einen sichtlich kleineren Haufen, welchen er auf dem Boden liegen ließ. Der Elf, denn Booth schon zuvor gesehen hatte, eilte herum und brachte alles weg.

"Hallo Tante Tempe", grüßte Kelvin.

Tempe umarmte ihn und er wand sich weg von ihr und verschwand als er den Treppenabsatz betrat. "Wir haben einen automatischen Portschlüssel für ihn installiert. Sein Zimmer hat keine Tür, die Bauarbeiter haben sie verstopft."

Tempe nickte verständnisvoll. "Eigentlich bin ich wegen Fiona hier."

Alden und Cynbie schauten beide zu den Zwillingen, welche in der Ecke Koboldstein spielten. Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, ich meinte Fi. Wir haben ihre Überreste gefunden."

Mit diesen fünf Worten fielen sich die drei Freunde, schluchzend, in die Arme.

_""_

_"Direktor Farnham?" Der dicke Mann mittleren Alters schaute Tempe an und runzelte die Stirn._

_"Temeperance Brennan. Sie haben nicht schon wieder gekämpft, oder?"_

_Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein ,Sir. Ich wollte nur etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."_

_Farnham deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihm. "Fangen sie an, Miss Brennan."_

_Tempe setzte sich. "Ich will auf eine Muggel Schule gehen", erklärte sie. "Ich lerne, über einen Fernkurs, die gleichen Dinge wie die Muggel, aber eigentlich möchte ich an eine von ihren Schulen gehen."_

_Farnham runzelte die Stirn. "Miss Brennan."_

_"Nein Sir, ich meine es ernst. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich diese Dinge über einen Fernkurs lerne, als wenn ich die Dinge der Muggel über einen solchen Kurs lerne. Ich passe hier nicht rein. Ich habe keine Freunde."_

_"Okay Miss Brennan. Das kann natürlich arrangiert werden. Sie werden mindestens einmal, wenn nicht sogar zwei oder dreimal, die Woche einen Tutor für die praktischen Dinge brauchen. Wir könnten Ihnen eine provisorische Lizenz erteilen oder sie flooen einfach her, wenn sie Tränke oder zusätzliche Übung brauchen. Ich brauche nur die Erlaubnis Ihrerer Eltern und dann sollten sie bereit sein in einem Monat zu gehen."_

_Tempe lächelte schuldbewusst. "Ich habe meine nicht wirklich gefragt. Ich dachte sie könnten das vielleicht machen."_

_Farnham seufzte. "Okay, Miss Brennan."_


	9. Die Bradleys

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

9. Die Bradleys

_Langsam hörte Tempe auf sich zu sorgen und fing an sich zu entspannen. "Danke fürs Zuhören Russ", sie umarmte ihn das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, ein breites Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht._

_Russ klopfte ihr verlegen auf den Rücken und lächelte sie an. "Ich bin stolz auf dich Tempe", murmelte er und fast sofort darauf schoss das Blut in sein Gesicht._

_Tempe grinste noch breiter, und drückte ihn noch fester, bevor sie ihn losließ. "Du bist der beste Bruder der Welt."_

_Ein breites Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. "Weiß ich doch", gab er zurück. "Ich geh mit meinen Kumpels weg, aber ich komm später zurück. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du Fernseh schauen."_

_"Ich kann nicht Russ. Ich muss bis morgen einen Aufsatz in Englisch schreiben und ich muss diese Verwandlungsblätter machen. Wenn ich mit allem fertig bin, hab ich da einen Trank den ich üben muss, der wird am Samstag getestet. Ich muss außerdem bis Freitag eine Dokumentations Studie in Geschichte machen."_

_Er gab ihr einen traurigen Blick. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du gesund bleiben kannst, Tempe. Ich sag dir was, ich gehe am Sonntag mit dir zu diesem Zauberer Spiel und schau dir zu, wenn du ein paar Reifen schießt."_

_"Du schießt keine Reifen in Quidditch, Russ", gab sie gereizt zurück._

_"Was machst du dann?" Tempe fing mit einer detaillierten Erklärung von Quidditch an, als Russ sich wieder in den Sessel setzte, seine Pläne für den Abend vergessend._

_""_

Tempe tastet müde nach dem Schlüssel für ihre Haustür. Für ein paar Sekunden stoppte sie ihre Suche um sich ihren Nacken zu reiben und tief einzuatmen. Sie machte sich mit der Identifizierung der Opfer selbst fertig, und zudem fand sie immer mehr über die Opfer heraus. Der Fall wurde immer unangenehmer und zog sich im Schnecken Tempo dahin. Schließlich steckte sie einen Schlüssel ins Schloss und machte die Tür auf. Sie stolperte mit schweren Augenlidern und schweren Herzen durch ihr Haus und schaffte es beinahe nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer wo sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden, bekleidet, einschlief.

"Tempe, wir weigern uns dich in Erinnerungen schwelgen zu lassen!"

Verwirrt öffnete Tempe ihre Augen, und schloss sie wieder. Sie träumte.

"Temperance Brennan wage es nicht mich zu ignorieren!", kam die Stimme wieder.

Tempe machte ihre Augen ein zweites Mal auf und schaute sich um. "Alden?", frage sie schlaftrunken. "Cynbie? Was macht ihr hier?"

"Wir alle wohnen eine Weile bei dir", erklärte Cynbie in sachlichem Ton.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Sechs Uhr. Es war zu früh am Morgen und Tempe hatte keine Lust zu streiten. "Gut. Aber ich habe nicht genug Platz für euch und die Kinder."

Alden lächelte versonnen. "Keine Angst. Cynbie und ich haben einen Raum gemietet."

Tempe nickte. "Okay. Hättet ihr mich nicht ein bisschen länger schlafen lassen können?"

"Na ja, nicht wirklich", begann Cynbie, bevor sie von einem lauten Klingeln unterbrochen wurde.

"TANTE TEMPE! DEIN FELETON KLINGELT! ", erklang Kelvins Stimme.

Bevor Tempe eine Chance hatte zu reagieren, brüllte Alden eine Antwort. "HEB AB!"

Die Bradley Familie war noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten hier und schon richteten sie ein kleines Chaos an.

"Rebecca, ich weiß nicht, warum du das nicht akzeptieren kannst", grummelte Booth in sein Handy. Er hörte kurz zu, bevor er seufzte. "Hör mal Rebecca, wir müssen auf jeden Fall nochmal miteinander reden. Aber jetzt gerade, bin ich in der Arbeit und habe keine Zeit dafür."

Schwache, unerkennbare Klängen kamen von anderen Ende der Leitung. "Das ist nicht was ich meine, und du weißt das! Ja ich weiß er ist auch mein Sohn. Ich komm später vorbei und dann können wir reden, okay?"

Ein Freizeichen ertönte und Booth schob sein Handy zurück in seine Tasche, er war offensichtlich in keiner guten Stimmung. "Ich sehe, du bist schließlich hier", fuhr er Tempe an.

Tempe schaute beleidigt. "Ich hab verschlafen. Tut mir Leid", sagte sie ihm mit einem Hauch von Ärger in ihrer Stimme.

Sofort bereute Booth es. "Tschuldigung."

Sie verzieh ihm sofort.

"Also warum bist du zu spät?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ich hab verschlafen", gestand sie.

Booth hob eine Augenbraue. "Du, verschlafen? Geht es dir gut Temperance?"

"Temperance?", fragte sie aus Reflex.

Booth errötete und hustete. "Ja, ich dachte, da Fionas Name Bones war...", verlegen brach er ab.

Tempe lachte, beeilte sich aber ihn zu beruhigen. "Es scheint irgendwie eine seltsame Zeit zu sein um zu entschieden mich ab jetzt Tempe zu nennen, immerhin weißt du nun schon seit fast einer Woche das ihr Name Bones war. Außerdem mag ich es, wenn du mich Bones nennst", gestand sie selbstbewusst.

Bei diesem Eingeständnis grinste Booth sie an."Du magst es wenn ich dich Bones nenn?", neckte er sie.

"In verschiedenen Kulturen symbolisiert ein Spitzname, wie Bones, eine enge Freundschaft oder Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen. Wenn du mich Bones nennst, sagst du, dass ich dein Freund bin", sie schaute weg und beschäftigte sich mit dem herausziehen einer Liste mit Namen und Adressen.

"Okay Bones", Booth verdrehte die Augen und lächelte sie an. "Jetzt zeig mir was du hast."

Sie lächelte ihn an und das Gespräch war vergessen. "ich war in der Lage diese Liste vom Ministerium zu bekommen. Da stehen Leute drauf, die möglicherweise mit Todessern in Verbindung stehen. Die ersten fünf dieser Liste sind Amerikaner, doch die anderen 32 sind in ganz Europa verteilt." Sie reichte Booth die Liste. "Obwohl der zweite Krieg weltweit stattfand, war er hauptsächlich in Europa."

"Was war hauptsächlich eine Europäische Sache?", erkundigte sie Hodgins. Er hatte mehrere Blätter in seinen Händen.

"Wir glauben, dass eine britische Terror Organisation für diese Todesfälle verantwortlich ist."

"Was haben Sie da?", fragte Tempe.

Hodgins gab ihr das Blatt Papier, welches sie anfing gründlich anzuschauen, als er einen Kommentar abgab. "Sie wissen, dass wir vermuteten, dass ein paar Körper zuerst an einer anderen Stelle vergraben waren? Nun, ich habe die Möglichkeiten eingegrenzt. Die Bodenproben ergaben, dass die Leichen eine lange Zeit in einem Wald vergraben waren. Genauer gesagt in einem Wald, den nur wenige Menschen studieren dürfen. Es ist ein riesiges Naturschutzprojekt, oder etwas Ähnliches. Die Informationen die ich bekommen hab sind lückenhaft. Es ist bei einer Müllhalde, was ziemlich widersprüchlich erscheint. Dr. Brennan? Hören Sie zu?"

Tempe war Sekunden davor mit ihren Gedanken weggedriftet, und ihr Gesicht wurde Weiß. "Das ist krank. Bei Merlin ist das krank."

Hodgins runzelte bei diesem komischen Satz die Stirn. "Bei Merlin?", wiederholte er. "Normalerweise ist das doch 'Mein Gott'"

"Sie versucht darauf hinzuweisen, dass beide, Gott und Merlin, fiktiv sind", meinte Booth schnell, während Tempe ihren Schock überwand.

"Machen Sie weiter", befahl sie Hodgins und ignorierte seine Bitte zu erklären, was sie vorher gesagt hatte.

"Wir waren in der Lage von ein paar der Körper DNA Proben zu bekommen, jede von ihnen zeigte die gleichen unregelmäßigen Allelen Paare auf. Es scheint, dass wer dies tat, versuchte einen Völkermord zu begehen."

Tempe nickte zur Zustimmung und Hodgins stellte eine Frage:"Dr. Brennan, wissen Sie von irgendwelchen genetischen Anomalien, die Fiona gehabt haben könnte?"

"Keine", log Tempe. "Danke Hodgins."

"Bren, wir gehen alle zu Wung Fu, willst du mit?"

Tempe schüttelte den Kopf. "Sorry Ange, ich habe Pläne."

"Einen Bündel wissenschaftlicher Zeitungen zu lesen sind keine Pläne, Brennan", neckte Angela sie mit einem Lächeln.

Tempe zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute vom Mikroskop auf. "Warum denkst du ich lese Fachzeitschriften? Ich habe Pläne."

"Was machst du?", fragte Angela interessiert.

Tempe senkte ihren Kopf wieder zum Mikroskop, und notierte sich einen Vermerk auf einem Blatt Papier. Sie begann aufzuräumen. "Ich habe ein paar alte Freunde zu Besuch."

Angela sah interessiert aus, doch bevor sie weiter nachfragen konnte, war Tempe schon weg.

"Kelvin, warum spielst du nicht mit den anderen mit?", fragte Tempe und setzte sich vor ihn hin. Cynbie, Alden, Tempie, Fiona und Emmett spielten Monopoly. Die Kinder waren ziemlich über die Tatsache amüsiert, dass die Figuren nicht sprachen oder sich selbst bewegten. Kelvin auf der anderen Seite, hatte seinen Kopf in einem Buch vergraben.

"Ich gehe nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts", Kelvin blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf. Kaum hatte er Tempes Frage jedoch beantwortet steckte er seinen Kopf zurück ins Buch.

Tempe zog ihm sanft das Buch aus den Händen. "Gib mir das Kelvin." Sie schloss das Buch. "Das magische Schild von Francis Melville? Kelvin, das ist Lesestoff für die dritte Klasse, was machst du da?"

"Ich will in meinen Klassen nicht hinterherhinken", erklärte Kelvin mit rotem Gesicht.

Tempe lächelte über seine Unschuld. "Kelvin leg das weg und lass mich das nie wieder bei dir sehen. Niemand weiß etwas, wenn er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts geht. Es wird erwartet. Also entweder du spielst jetzt mit uns allen Monopoly oder ich hole das Schachbrett."

Kelvin grinste. "Schach bitte."

Tempe kramte ein paar Sekunden in ihrem Schrank, bevor sie fand, was sie suchte. Sie reichte Kelvin die Box, holte dann ihren Zauberstab und beschwörte einen Tisch und einige Stühle. Kelvin stellte den Kasten auf den Tisch, öffnete ihn und beanspruchte die Weise Seite für sich. Einer seiner Bauern(eine kleine weiße Maus) huschte weg und Kelvin sprang von seinem Stuhl und stürzte ihr nach. Der Maus gelang es, sich seinem Griff zu entwenden und versteckte sich unter der Couch. Kelvin betrachtete sie unglücklich.

"Sie kommt nicht raus", informierte er Tempe. "Und ich denke, dass noch einige andere fehlen. Hast du Koboldsteine?"

Tempe verneinte und Kelvins Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. "Freu dich", erklärte Tempe ihn. "Es gibt immer noch das Monopoly."

Doch die anderen hatten ihr Spiel schon beendet und wollten kein neues anfangen. "Ich weiß", jubelte Alden. "Lasst uns fliegen gehen."

Tempe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht in einem Muggel Gebiet. Wir könnten aber eine Rundfahrt machen."

Das taten sie dann auch. Nach einigem magischen Ausbau im inneren des Autos, stiegen die sieben ein und Tempe fuhr sie in Washington herum und wies Alden und Cynbie auf Denkmäler und anders hin, während die vier Kinder laut darüber stritten, wer auf wessen Platz war. Plötzlich beugte sich Fiona vor und pikste Cynbie wiederholt. "Mama, wir haben Hunger. Wann essen wir? Wie lange, bis wir nachhause kommen?"

Tempie schloss sich bald an. "Mama, ich muss aufs Klo. Wie lange dauert es, bis wir zum nächsten Klo kommen? Sind wir schon da?" Emmett und Kelvin wollten nicht außen vor gelassen werden und so fingen auch sie mit fragen wie, wo sie hinfahre würden, wie lange es dauern würde, ob es Spaß machen würde und so weiter an. Cynbie ließ das alles für etwa 20 Minuten über sich ergehen, bis sie sie plötzlich anfauchte.

"Seid still!", das Auto quietsche, als Tempe vor Schock die Bremse drückte. "Der nächste von euch, der irgendetwas sagt steigt aus und geht zu Fuß nachhause." Die vier Kinder schwiegen. Sie hatten nicht einmal einen Block von Wung Fu gehalten. Tempe schlug vor, dass sie dort reingingen, die Kinder essen und die Toiletten nutzen konnten und Cynbie und Alden die anderen kennen lernen konnten.

_""_

_"Tempe sie sind weg. Gewöhn dich dran." Russ Gesicht war pure Wut._

_Sie hob ihren Kopf hoch. "Nein! Sie sind nicht weg! Sie kommen zurück Russ, ich weiß es!"_

_Russ lächelte höhnisch, sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen. "Was, hast du das in deiner Kristallkugel gesehen? Wach auf Tempe! Mum und Dad sind weg. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind. Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkommen. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Sein Zorn verrauchte in hoffnungslose und mitleidige Frustration._

_Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Sie kommen wieder! Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, lass mich in Ruhe!" Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihren Bruder anschrie. Plötzlich lief sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. "Sie sind nicht verschwunden, sie sind nicht verschwunden, sie sind nicht verschwunden", wiederholte sie immer wieder, so als würde das Mantra es wahr machen, alles ungeschehen machen._

_Durch die Worte seiner Schwester, stand Russ wie angewurzelt da. Seine Schultern hingen. Die Nähe die sie hatten war verschwunden, verschwunden mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Eltern._

**Ü/N:** Hier ein paar wichtige Informationen der Autorin:  
1. Bei Tempe (Bradley) wird Tempie geschrieben, damit man sie nicht so leicht mit Tempe (Brennan) verwechseln kann.  
2. Das magische Schild von Francis Melville ist ein echtes Buch, im Original heißt es 'The magic shield', ich weiß nicht ob meine Übersetzung stimmt, ich hab nichts bei Amazon gefunden, aber vll wurde das Buch auch noch nicht übersetzt.


	10. Der Streit

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

10. Der Streit

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,_

_ich schreibe im Auftrag meiner Schwester, Temperance Brennan. Wie sie vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht wissen, sind unsere Eltern vor kurzem verschwunden. Ich weiß, dass Tempe sehr gerne an ihre Schule zurückkehren will, und ich frage mich ob dies noch immer möglich ist. Ansonsten muss sie in eine Pflegefamilie, da ich nicht auf sie aufpassen kann._

_Ich glaube, unsere Eltern würden es vorziehen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann, da die anderen Optionen nicht so gut sind._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Russel Brennan_

_""_

Sehr geehrter Herr R. Brennan,

_es tut mir Leid Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass wir Ihnen, in diesen Zeiten, einen Platz für Ihre Schwester an unserer Schule verwehren müssen. Wiederanmeldeformulare können beim Ministerium für Magie geholt werden, jedoch muss das Formular von mindestens einem ihrer Eltern unterschrieben werden, da sie für die ursprüngliche Abmeldung zuständig waren._

_Wir würden uns freuen Temperance wiederangemeldet zu haben, doch die Gesetzmäßigkeiten verhindern, dass wir sie akzeptieren können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_""_

Eine niedergeschlagene Stille umgab die Bradleys seit Cynbies Tirade, die sich jedoch, sobald sie das Wung Fu erreichten, in Luft auflöste. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bevor Angela Tempe in der Menge ausmachte, obwohl sie sie nicht erwartet hatte. "Bren!", rief sie und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf um zu ihr zu gehen. "Du bist gekommen!"

Tempe nickte. "Wir waren in der Gegend." Sie deutete auf die Bradley. "Ange, das sind meine besten Freunde. Cynbie und Alden Bradley."

Angela schaute schnell zu den Bradleys und Eifersucht stieg in ihr auf. Schnell verdrängte sie es und stellte sich selbst vor, während sie das Paar begutachtete. Alden war groß und schlaksig, mit grob geschnitten braunen Haaren und dunklen Augen, welche im Licht glänzten. Er hatte große Ohren und nachdem er Angelas Blick bemerkte, drückte er sie verlegen an seinen Kopf. Angela errötete und schaute von seinem Gesicht weg, nach unten. Sein sommersprossiger Arm war um seine Frau gelegt. Angela schaute kurz in Cynbies Gesicht. Es war sichtlich angespannt, Sie hatte ein rundes Kinn und eine dicke, markante Nase, welche nur dazu diente den Ausdruck von Wut in ihrem Gesicht zu verstärken. Ihre Haarfarbe war so etwas wie ein Mix aus Dreckfarben und Asche, ihre Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht in schulterlangen Wellen. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, lud Angela sie ein, sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

""

"Rebecca, wie oft noch, sollen wir diesen Streit haben bevor du es verstehst!", Booth war wütend. Seine Ex-Freundin konnte die Magie nicht akzeptieren, und damit auch nicht ihren Sohn. Seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf ihr blasses Gesicht, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, versuchten verzweifelt sie zum Begreifen zu bringen.

"Seeley, es ist nicht so einfach! Mein ganzes Leben lang wurde mir erzählt, dass Magie nicht existiert, dass es unmöglich ist! Dann urplötzlich, kommt so eine seltsame Frau und erzählt mir nicht nur das Magie existiert, sondern das mein Sohn einer dieser Menschen ist, die Magie ausführen können? Es ist ein bisschen viel, was du von mir verlangst zu akzeptieren, meinst du nicht?"

"Nein, ich glaube überhaupt nicht, dass es 'ein bisschen viel verlangt' ist!", brauste Booth wütend auf. "Er ist dein Sohn. Würdest du ihn nicht lieben, wenn er behindert wäre?"

"Schon", begann Rebecca. "Aber..."

"Würdest du ihn nicht lieben wenn er ein Genie wäre?"

Rebecca stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und schlug ihn. Das Geräusch schien im Raum ein Echo zu werfen und Booth sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Gesicht brannte schmerzhaft und sein Magen rumorte wütend. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, redete Rebecca weiter. "Natürlich würde ich ihn lieben Seeley! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich das überhaupt fragst. Nur hör mir zu. Findest du es nicht das geringste bisschen erschreckend, dass unser Sohn genug Macht in seinem kleinen Finger hat um jemanden zu töten - auch völlig unabsichtlich?"

Booth öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, doch Rebecca brachte ihn zum Schweigen und fuhr fort, nun ganz in ihrer Tirade. "Es sollte Seeley. Stört es dich nicht, dass er in einer komplett anderen Welt als wir aufwachsen wird? Es gibt so vieles in seinem Leben - unserem Leben - das deswegen auf den Kopf gestellt wird, und ich denke mir steht einige Zeit zu, mich daran zu gewöhnen."

Schließlich pausierte Rebecca. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt rollten Tränen ihr Gesicht runter und sie schaute in bittend an. "Ich liebe Parker, egal was er ist, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit", schloss sie leise. "Du kannst ein paar Wochen auf ihn aufpassen, während ich mich daran gewöhne."

Booth stand da und starrte sie an wie ein Idiot. "Rebecca, vielleicht kann Dr. Brennan mit dir reden - dir helfen zu verstehen."

"Du hast ihr das von Parker erzählt?", fragte Rebecca schnell.

Booth schüttelte zuerst seinen Kopf, dann nickte er. "Sie ist eine Hexe. Sie war bei Parker und mir als es passierte."

In Rebeccas Gesicht erschien plötzlich Verständnis. "Ich verstehe. Also nur weil deine Freundin denkt sie ist eine Art Alien und uns überlegen, kann sie eine Mutter für Parker sein, ist es so?"

Booth glotzte. "Rebecca was meinst - Bones ist nicht meine Freundin! Und sie versucht sicherlich nicht dich zu ersetzen, noch ist sie ein Alien! Und wenn du sie Alien nennst, nennst du auch Parker einen Alien."

"Nun dann ist er einer!", rief sie scharf. "Er ist nicht mein Sohn. Er ist besessen. Dieser Junge ist nicht mein Sohn, nicht Parker!"

Es gab keine Worte für Booth Schock. Er drehte sich benommen von seiner weinenden Ex-Freundin weg und fragte sich was zum Teufel gerade passiert war. Sobald er aus ihrem Sichtfeld war, zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

""

Tempe versuchte zum fünften Mal ein Gespräch zwischen ihren beiden Freundesgruppen anzufangen, erfolglos. Seufzend kaute sie ihr essen und lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass sich alle miteinander verstanden - nur einmal alles in ihrem Leben richtig verlaufen würde, stattdessen war sie mit der sozialen Unbeholfen verflucht, die sie hatte seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Das wäre nie passiert wenn sie die Schule nie verlassen hätte.

Schließlich versuchte Angele um Tempes Willen höflich zu sein und fragte das Paar, wie sie alle sich kennengelernt hatte.

"Wir gingen zusammen zur Schule", antwortete Alden, ohne über mögliche Folgen nachzudenken.

"Wirklich?", fragte Zack. "Welche Schule?"

Bevor Alden eine Chance hatte seinen Mund zu öffnen, sagte Cynbie:"Eine private Schule in England."

Falsche Antwort, dachte Tempe, als sie seufzte und sich die Schläfen rieb. Cynbie bemerkte Tempes gestressten Blick und biss sich auf ihre Lippe.

"England?", fragte Angela mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ja", meldete sich Emmett zu Wort und erinnerte die Erwachsenen daran, dass sie nicht alleine waren. "Sie gingen zusammen nach Hogwarts."

Kelvin pikste seinen Bruder in die Rippen und sagte:"Shh, sie sind Muggel."

Das schrille klingeln ihres Handys durchbrach die erneute Stille. Sie hielt ihr Telefon an ihr Ohr, froh über die Unterbrechung. "Brennan."

"Bones, ich bin es", Booth Stimme auf der anderen Seite war leise und blechern. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Mit was?", fragte sie sofort.

Sie konnte Booth am anderen Ende der Leitung schwer atmen hören. "Es ist Rebecca. Sie nimmt es nicht gut auf, dass Parker ein Zauberer ist. Sagt er ist nicht ihr Sohn, und andere verrückte Sachen." Er war sichtlich besorgt.

Tempe nickte, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. "Das ist in einer solchen Situation nicht ungewöhnlich. Ruf Kate Taylor unter der Nummer an die sie dir gab, sie wird ihr die Hilfe geben die sie braucht. Rebecca sollte mit der richtigen Beratung in zwei bis drei Wochen wieder normal sein."

"Nicht ungewöhnlich", Booth klang schockiert.

"Nicht ungewöhnlich", bestätige Tempe. "Es ist für die meisten Menschen ziemlich schockierend, Booth."

Booth klang nur ein bisschen weniger besorgt. "Zwei oder drei Wochen?"

Tempe seufzte und schaute auf ihre Uhr. Das würde eine Weile dauern. "Ich bin in 10 Minuten da."

Sie drückte auf die Auflege-Taste und starrte das Handy für ein paar Sekunden an. "Booth braucht mich", erklärte sie kurz. "Cynbie, Alden, wollt ihr hier bleiben oder wieder nachhause gehen?"

Die beiden standen schnell auf, und stimmten zu nachhause zu gehen. Es gab einen unangenehmen Abschied und die sechsköpfige Familie plus Tempe verschwanden nach draußen. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor die Blinzler anfingen zu reden. "Nun, das war faszinierend", kommentierte Hodgins.

""

"Auror Brennan, ich muss protestieren! Das ist keine Angelegenheit des MLE, sondern des DAMIM!" Kate Taylor schien etwas geschockt über Tempe Brennans Gegenwart.

"Ich bin eine ausgebildete Heilerin, ich werde damit fertig, Ms Taylor", sagte Brennan.

"Sie füllen den notwendigen Papierkram für das Ministerium und dem Internationalen Bund aus?", fragte Kate vorsichtig.

"Sie können sich darauf verlassen", antwortete Tempe hart, offensichtlich nicht glücklich über die Aussicht.

Kate zuckte mit ihren Schulten und verabschiedete sich von Tempe bevor sie mit einem lauten Knall verschwand.

Tempe drehte sich zu Rebecca, zog ihren Zauberstab und deutete damit in ihre Richtung. "Whoa, Bones was machst du da?", fragte Booth wütend und zog ihren Arm weg.

Tempe entriss ihren Arm seinem Griff und deutete wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Rebecca, fokussiert auf ihre Stirn. "Eine Diagnose erstellen", erwiderte sie bissig. Booth sah entsprechend verlegen aus.

Ein lila Licht erschien und wurde teilweise absorbiert. Lila Flecken hingen in der Luft, glänzten als sie auf den Boden fielen. Rebeccas Backen wurden leicht lila.

"Es scheint nichts auf eine psychische Störung hinzuweisen", murmelte Tempe. Booth schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der so viel sagte wie 'bist du verrückt?' "Es geht ihr gut, sie ist nur ein bisschen verwirrt", erklärte sie.

Tempe stand genau vor Rebecca und klatschte Laut in die Hände, das Echo hallte durch den ganzen Raum. "Schauen Sie mich an."

Rebecca machte es. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Erkenntnis, als sie in Tempes Gesicht sah. "Sie! Sie sind eine von ihnen!"

"Eine von wem?"

"Eine von diesen Leuten, die meinen Sohn entführt und durch diesen Betrüger ersetzt haben."

"Rebecca, das ist lächerlich! Parker ist Ihr Sohn. Die Fähigkeit zu zaubern ist eine Kombination aus drei rezessiven und zwei dominanten Genen, dass bei einem Kind dazu führt, dass sie eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer werden. Es ist daher durchaus möglich, wenn auch selten, dass zwei völlig nicht magische Menschen ein Kind bekommen können das magisch ist, oder zwei magische Menschen ein Kind bekommen können das nicht magisch ist."

Rebecca schien darüber nachzudenken. Dann begann sie zu weinen, die Tränen kamen in einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit aus ihren Augen. Sie begann zu heulen und zu schluchzen, und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihren Körper, so als ob sie sich selbst umarmte. "Es tut mir so leid Parker, so leid Parker", schien sie immer und immer wieder zu murmeln.

Tempe gab ihr Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. "Gibt es einen Weg das zu blockieren?", meldete sich Rebecca plötzlich nach einigen Minuten.

"Was?"

"Seine Magie zu blocken", antwortete Rebecca.

Tempe blickte sie fassungslos an. "Sie würden ihrem Sohn sein Geburtsrecht wegnehmen? Magie ist das Beste was Ihrem Sohn jemals passieren konnte! Die magische Welt ist eine der ältesten Gemeinschaften der Welt! Als ein Zauberer wird Parker die Möglichkeit haben, Dinge zu sehen und zu erleben von denen die meisten Kinder nur träumen! Warum sollten Sie so etwas machen wollen?"

"Magische Tricks bringen meinen Sohn nicht weiter! In dieser Welt haben wir Zugriff auf moderne Medizin und eine exzellente Bildungs-"

"Magische Medikamente sind auf dem höchsten Niveau!", entgegnete Tempe entrüstet. "Wir haben seit über zwei Jahrhunderten eine augenblickliche Heilung für gebrochene Knochen, und Blut Wiederherstellungstränke haben Menschen seit dem frühen 1600 Jahrhundert vor dem verbluten gerettet." Rebecca öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen doch Tempe machte unbarmherzig weiter. "Wir können Hautschäden in ca. 15 Minuten heilen und Organe wie Lunge oder Leber nachwachsen lassen. Wenn das nicht erstklassige Medizin ist, weiß ich auch nicht weiter." Booth legte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und sie stoppte um ihn anzuschauen.

"Bones beruhige dich", sagte er zu ihr. "Atme ein - und aus. Lass auch Rebecca sprechen."

"Was ist mit der Sicherheit? Wie sicher ist die Zaubererwelt?", forderte Rebecca zu wissen.

"Es ist absolut sicher. Kinder werden intensiv in Selbstverteidigung gelehrt, ab dem Tag an dem sie 11 Jahre alt werden. Obwohl es nicht erforderlich ist. Wir sind zurzeit in einem Zustand des Friedens."

"Zurzeit?", fragte Rebecca.

"Wir haben vor kurzem einen Krieg beendet, aber seien Sie versichert, es geht kein solcher Unsinn mehr um."

"Was für Unsinn?", fragte Rebecca besorgt.

Tempe winkte ab und schloss ihr Argument. "Fazit ist, unabsichtliche Magie ist für einen fünfjährigen in Ordnung, doch wenn ein Kind in seiner Pubertät die Magie nicht kontrollieren kann, kann es für sich selbst und andere sehr gefährlich werden. Es gibt nichts, was man dagegen tun kann."

Rebecca schaute aus, wie ein Mensch, der mit einem nassen Fisch geschlagen wurde. "In Übereinstimmung mit dem Ministerium und dem Internationalen Bund haben Sie zwei Wochen um an Ihren Problemen zu arbeiten und darüber nachzudenken. Sie müssen an einer Orientierungssitzung teilnehmen und müssen in dieser Zeit mindestens sechs Stunden beraten werden. Wenn die zwei Wochen vorbei sind, wird Ihr Fall überprüft."

"Warten Sie, was machen Sie?", fragte Rebecca panisch, geschockt über Tempes Ton.

Tempe schaute sie bedauernd an. "Es tut mir leid, aber das Ministerium kann niemanden erlauben, der denkt, dass sein Kind besessen ist, alleine mit ihm zu sein. Parker wird für die nächsten zwei Wochen bei Booth bleiben, bis Sie beweisen können, dass er bei Ihnen sicher ist."

"Sie können das nicht machen! Warum? Ich würde Parker niemals verletzen! Ich weiß, dass er mein Sohn ist, ich liebe ihn, Sie können ihn mir nicht wegnehmen!"

"Ich weiß es, Sie wissen es, aber das ist nicht immer so. Gesetzte wie diese sind nur eingeführt worden, weil Kinder von verwirrten Eltern missbraucht wurden. Das Ministerium wünscht natürlich diese Dinge zu verhindern. Sie können ihn immer noch sehen. Sie können für die nächsten zwei Wochen nur nicht mit ihm alleine sein. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Sie, dass Sie den Test bestehen."

Es gab keine Worte für Rebeccas Schock und Bedauern. Booth schien auch ein wenig geschockt, doch er versteckte nicht, dass er sich freute Parker für die nächsten zwei Wochen zu haben.

_""_

_"Tempe! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr miteinander telefoniert!", Fionas Gesicht war in dem Spiegel ein bisschen verschwommen._

_"Kann ich bitte kommen und bei dir wohnen? Bitte!", bat Tempe und schmiss sich auf das Bett._

_Fiona hob eine Augenbraue und warf einen Zopf über ihre Schulter. "Deine Eltern sind nicht so schlimm."_

_"Meine Eltern sind weg. Sie sind kurz vor Weihnachten verschwunden. Kann ich bitte kommen und bei dir wohnen? Ich stecke in einer Pflegefamilie fest. Ich hasse sie. Ich kann mit keinem dieser Muggel reden und als ein Pflegekind bin ich eine Außenseiterin."_

_Fiona brauchte einen Moment um Tempe zu sagen, dass es nicht möglich wäre, dass sie bei ihr wohnen könnte. "Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu. "Würdest du nicht mit Thatcher zusammen leben wollen. Die kleine Göre ist jeden Tag Zucker-high."_

_Fionas kleiner Bruder folgte ihr die ganze Zeit. "Er kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Merlin wird das nerven- Oh, warte kurz", sie legte den Spiegel weg und Tempe hörte schnelle Schritte, die aus der Tür gingen. Dann einen lauten Schrei:"THATCHER!" und das kichern des kleineren Bruders. Tempe seufzte und beendete die Verbindung mit dem Spiegel. Sie brauchte nicht Fionas jammern über ihre Familie um daran erinnert zu werden was sie verloren hatte. Die schlichten weißen Wände im Zimmer ihrer Pflegestelle, machten das schon gut genug._

**Ü/N:** Weder die Autorin noch ich wissen viel über Pflegeheime, ich habe es einfach nur übersetzt. Es kann also sein, dass es in echt anders abläuft.


	11. Die Schule

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

11. Die Schule

Die Blinzler waren verblüfft. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte Tempe sie ins Büro bestellt um ihnen zu sagen, dass es erstens: Magie wirklich gibt; zweitens: Sie davon wusste; drittens: Es keine Verschwörung der Regierung war(Hodgins war nicht überzeugt); fünftens: Sie eine Hexe war und sechstens: alle Opfer waren magisch. Und die genetische Anomalie? Das war die Magie.

Nun nach einer kurzen Reise, mit dem Portschlüssel natürlich, bei der jeder außer Tempe auf dem Boden landete, fanden sie sich in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Tempe selbst war ein wenig überrascht. Obwohl sie ihren Freunden schon seit längerer Zeit von dem verborgenen Teil ihres Lebens erzählen wollte, fand sie es schwierig einen Teil dieser Informationen, nun da der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, zu erzählen. Sie hatte nur mit großen Widerwillen von ihrer Vergangenheit berichtet.

"Du bist in diese Schule gegangen?", Booth schaute sich ungläubig um, und verrenkte sich den Kopf, als er nach oben zur Decke schaute.

Tempe nickte. "Eine stolze Ravenclaw." Niemand von ihnen fragte was ein Ravenclaw war, da sie viel zu beschäftig mit dem Sturm war, der sich über ihnen zusammenbraute.

"Ist das real?", frage Angela besorgt und schaute nochmals zur dunklen Wolkendecke.

"Nein", kam Tempes prompte Antwort, gefolgt von einer eiligen Erklärung. "Es ist so verzaubert, dass der Himmel gezeigt wird. Aber nur in 2D", als sie zur Decke blickte wurde Tempe vom Bedauern und Reue getroffen. Die große Halle war Fionas Lieblingsort im Schloss. Sie liebte die Art und Weise wie der Himmel von dunklen Gewitterwolken zu sternenklaren Nächten wechseln konnte. Diese Reise zurück zum Schloss war nicht so einfach, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Sie alle warfen einen letzten zweifelnden Blick zur Decke bevor Tempe sie herausführte. Als sie anhielten, standen sie vor mehreren Marmoren Treppen. Tempe wartete einen Moment, schaute auf die Uhr und suchte eine Treppe aus. "Wir nehmen besser diese", war die ganze Erklärung. Sie hüpfte auf die erste Stufe und übersprang an da immer zwei. Sie war scheinbar in Eile und wollte irgendwo hin.

"Warum...nehmen...wir...diese...", keuchte Angela, als sie versuchte mit Booth und ihr mitzuhalten.

Zack und Hodgins versuchten 10 Sekunden mitzuhalten, bis sie realisierten das es unmöglich war und aufgaben. Sie hofften nur, sie würden ihr Ziel erreicht haben, bevor Tempe aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Plötzlich, gerade als Hodgins Zack seinem Plan erklärte wie sie nicht verloren gehen konnten, stoppte jeder. Sie hörten ein lautes Scharren von irgendwo unter ihnen. Genauer gesagt rechts unter ihnen. "Hodgins die Treppe dreht sich."

Hodgins runzelte die Stirn. "Musstest du das so sagen?"

"Wie, was?", antwortete Zack entrüstet. "Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe? Wir bewegen uns!"

Hodgins zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe es gemerkt", sagte er ruhig und deutet auf Tempe, die weiter oben auf der scheinbar nie enden wollenden Treppe stand. "Aber sie scheint es nicht zu stören, also denke ich gehört das so. Außerdem kann ich mir ein paar sehr gute, durchaus vernünftige Erklärungen vorstellen."

"Wie?"

"Nun, für den Anfang, könnte es irgendeine Art Magie betriebener sich bewegender Motor, mit einer Reihe von Magneten sein, die am Treffpunkt der Treppen angebracht sind. Wenn sich der eine Motor ausschaltet, schaltet sich der andere ein und der bewegende Motor auch...", er verbrachte die nächsten 10 Minuten damit verschiedene Theorien zu erklären, an denen Zack stetig mehr Interesse verlor.

Tempe versicherte, wie Hodgins gesagt hatte, Booth und Angela das das 'völlig normal' sei. "Warum", fragte sie, "denkt ihr habe ich diese Treppe ausgewählt, und nicht eine der anderen? Vertraut mir, ich kenne den richtigen Weg, immerhin habe ich sechs Jahre in diesem Schloss gewohnt." Booth und Angela akzeptierten die Erklärung und folgten ihr.

""

"Zack, ich denke wir haben uns verirrt", seufzte Hodgins und schaute sich die Wände an, welche überall identisch ausschauten, grauer Stein und Moos, das in den Ritzen wuchs. Hodgins zog eine Plastik Tüte hervor und kratzte etwas von dem Moos ab.

Als er sah, dass Zack in mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete, verteidigte er sich. "Alter! Das ist nicht irgendein Moos, das könnte magisches Moos sein!"

"Richtig", sagte Zack skeptisch. "Ist es magisch genug, damit es uns helfen kann den Weg zu finden?"

Hodgins stoppte. "Oh richtig, ähm nein."

"Wo versucht ihr hinzukommen, meine Lieben?", unterbrach eine andere Stimme.

Ohne zu schauen wer geredet hatte blickte Zack Hodgins böse an und sagte:"Wir wissen es nicht. Wir sind unserer Freundin gefolgt."

Die Person machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch und rief:"Oh! Sie sind also die beiden Narren!"

Hodgins und Zack wirbelten herum. "Hey!", riefen sie im Chor. Dann hielten sie inne. Niemand war da. "Wo ist sie hin?"

"Sie ist die Katzenmutter", schimpfte die Stimme und dieses Mal sahen sie, dass ein Porträt sprach. "Und ich bin richtig hier. Nun, wollen Sie meine Hilfe oder nicht?"

Hodgins schaute aus, als ob er im Begriff wäre etwas einzuwenden, deswegen sagte Zack schnell. "Ja"

Das Porträt nickte zustimmend. "Sehr gut. Sie sollten zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Biegen Sie am Ende dieser Treppe rechts ab. Ich warte auf Sie."

Hodgins wollte gerade fragen, wie sie an einem anderen Ort warten konnte, sie war immerhin an der Wand fest gemacht, da war die blonde Frau auch schon verschwunden. Die beiden blinzelten.

"Ich denke wir sollten ihren Rat befolgen", meinte Zack nach einem kurzen Moment.

"Bist du verrückt?", Hodgins starrte seinen Kollegen an. "Du willst den Rat von einem sprechenden Gemälde annehmen?"

Zack nickte. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du heute noch keine seltsameren Dinge gesehen hast. Und außerdem, es ist nicht so als hätten wir eine andere Wahl."

Hodgins folgte widerwillig dem Rat des Porträts. Welches sich als sehr hilfreich erwies, auch wenn Hodgins schnell angefangen hatte sie zu hassen. "Tretet nicht auf diese Stufe", warnte die Stimme ihn, aber Hodgins ignorierte sie und schaffte es mit seinem Fuß in einer Trick-Stufe stecken zu bleiben.

"Ach du liebe Güte", sagte das Porträt und meinte, sie müsse Zack zu Tempe bringen, da sie nicht helfen könne.

""

Es mussten etwa 20 Minuten vergangen sein, als Tempe erschien und ihn zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum führte, sie warnte ihn außerdem, dass wenn er dieses Mal nicht mithalten könne, sie dafür sorgen würde. Booth, Angela und Zack warteten bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum als sie eintraten. "Nun, da wir alle hier sind", begann Tempe und fuhr fort zu erklären wo die Schlafsäle und alle anderen Sachen waren. Als sie fertig war schaute sie auf ihre Uhr.

"Wir müssen morgen um 7 Uhr in der großen Halle sein." Sie bemerkte die verwirrten blicke und fügte hinzu:"Die große Halles ist der Raum in dem wir gelandet sind, ich werde wahrscheinlich früher aufstehen um mich noch ein bisschen umzuschauen. Also solltet ihr euch verlaufen, fragt einfach die Geister und Porträts, sie sind froh euch helfen zu können." Tempe schaute wieder auf die Uhr, eine analoge natürlich, und sagte:"Ich schlage vor, dass ihr alle ins Bett geht es ist 23.30." Die ganze Zeit war Tempe bemüht nicht das bedauern welches sie fühlte in ihrer Stimme und ihren Worten mitklingen zu lassen. Alles von den Porträts zu den bewegenden Treppen, zu dem Moss welches an der Mauer wachst,e erinnerte sie an Fiona.

Die Blinzler gingen sofort, nur Tempe und Booth waren jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Gehst du auch ins Bett?"

"Noch nicht", antwortete Tempe und wies auf eine Zeitung welche gerade eben auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

"Okay", Booth zuckte mit seinen Schultern und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

"Warte", sagte Tempe. "Was machst du da?"

Booth zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Darauf warten, dass du ins Bett gehst. Du brauchst mehr Schlaf, weiß du."

Tempe runzelte die Stirn. "Booth, ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Ich kann mich gut um mich selbst kümmern."

"Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Aber ich kenne dich auch. Du liebst die Arbeit mehr als das du das Schlafen liebst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn nochmals. Es war in einer Art und Weise richtig, nicht das sie es vor Booth zugeben würde. Doch er musste sie nicht beobachten.

Seufzend gab sie nach, rollte die Zeitung zusammen und zwickte sie unter ihren Arm. "Okay. Du hast gewonnen. Gute Nacht Booth", sie begann die Treppen zu den Mädchen Schlafsälen hochzusteigen. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich alleine, bevor sie zu ihrem alten Schlafsaal ging, in den sich Fiona mehr als einmal für eine Mädels Nacht rein geschlichen hatte. Sie wusste dies würde nicht passieren, also wappnete sie sich für die Erinnerungen.

Sie war auf halber Höhe, als ein Ruf sie stoppte. "Oh nein, das wirst du nicht machen!"

"Was?", fragte Tempe.

"Du wirst die Zeitung in deinem Zimmer lesen, wo ich dich nicht beobachten kann."

Tempe seufzte. "Wie ich bereits sagte. Ich brauche keinen Babysitter Booth."

Booth begann ihr die Treppen hinauf zu folgen und sagte:"Gib mir..."

Aber er wurde unterbrochen. Die Treppe hatte sich plötzlich in eine Rutsche verwandelt. Eine sehr rutschige Rutsche. Und bevor er eine Chance hatte sie neu zu orientieren, fiel er um und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Sekunden später fiel jemand auf ihn.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass Jungs nicht in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen können!", beschwerte sich Tempe laut und versuchte von ihm runter zu kommen, doch sich zu bewegen war schwerer als gedacht. Eigentlich, nun da sie darüber nachdachte, wollte sie sich wirklich bewegen?

Sie rutschte etwas und Booth stütze sie mit seinen Händen.

"Du hast aber nie gesagt was passieren würde, Bones", erinnerte Booth sie, seine Atmung war flach.

"Nein", stimmte Tempe zu, sie atmete selbst etwas flach. "Das habe ich nicht gemacht."

Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz raste. Und plötzlich küssten sie sich, es dauerte nicht lange - nur ein paar Sekunden in denen Lippen, Lippen berührten - und dann, als Tempe realisierte was sie gerade tat, ertönte ein gedämpftes Keuchen als sie von Booth runter krabbelte und die Treppen hochrannte , die Zeitung ließ sie unten liegen, genauso wie Booth.

Booth für seinen Teil, stand gute 15 Minuten nicht vom Boden auf während er versuchte herauszufinden was gerade passiert war.

""

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Booth um 6 Uhr auf. Er zog sich um und ging geradewegs zur Halle, nachdem Angela ihm erzählt hatte Tempe wäre gleich gegangen nachdem diese aufgewacht war. Er schaffte es dank kleiner Wunder und der Hilfe von mehreren Porträts(von denen eines versuchte ihn herauszufordern) nicht ganz verloren zu gehen. Tempe war nicht da, aber das Frühstück schon, und das wollte er auf keinen Fall ausfallen lassen. Hodgins, Zack und Angela kamen zusammen in die große Halle, als er gerade bei seinem zweiten Ei war. Sie folgten bald seinem Beispiel.

Tempe erschien bis zum Ende nicht zum Frühstück auf, gerade als sie fertig waren, tauchte der größte Mann den sie je gesehen hatten auf und stellte sich als Hagrid vor. Sein Händedruck war stark genug um Hodgins vor Schmerzen zusammenzucken zu lassen.

"Bist du ein Riese?", fragte Zack.

Für einen Moment sah Hagrid fast verletzt aus, bevor er antwortete. "Nee", grinste er. "Bin hälfte hälfte. Manchmal vergesse ich...", brach er ab. "Ihr seid alle Muggel, oder?", er klang sehr zufrieden. "Viel netter als der letzte Haufen Muggel den ich getroffen hab."

Hodgins, Zack und Angela sahen ihn verständnislos an, während Booth anfing alles zu erklären.

"Warte kurz", unterbrach Angela ihn. "Du hast es vor uns erfahren!", beschuldigte sie ihn und starrte ihn an.

Er konnte es nicht wirklich leugnen. "Sie wollten Bones zuerst keine Erlaubnis geben es auch zu erzählen. Außerdem ist Parker ein Zauberer."

"Schicken Sie ihn nach Hogwarts?", fragte Hagrid.

Booth pauste. "Ich bezweifle es. Hogwarts ist ein bisschen zu weit weg von zu Hause."

Hagrid sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus und erklärte dann, dass er der Lehrer von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war und dann erzählte er ihnen, dass er sie zum Wald bringen sollte, wo Tempe wartete.

Auf dem Weg zum Wald kamen sie an einem komischen, großen Spielfeld vorbei, über dem ein schwarzer Punkt hin und her flog. Plötzlich änderte er seine Richtung und begann auf sie zuzufliegen. Als es näher kam, konnten sie die Umrisse einer Person erkennen und realisierten wenig später das es Tempe war. Sie landete mit einem sanften Aufschlag auf dem Boden neben ihnen.

"Wir sind alle bereit, und jetzt?"

"Was in aller Welt trägst du!"

Tempe schaute an sich hinunter. "Flug Roben. Ich zieh mich besser um. Hagrid ich sehe dich in 10 Minuten."

Tempe hüpfte rittlings auf ihren Besen, zum Teil, weil sie vergessen hatte wie sehr sie es mochte und zum anderen Teil weil sie die Blinzler beeindrucken wollte. Und sie beeindruckte sie. Die Blinzler starrten sie ungläubig an.

Als Tempe zurückkehrte, hatte sie ihre normalen Arbeitsklamotten an und nirgends war eine Spur von ihrer Flug Robe.

"Okay", Tempe nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Bevor wir reingehen, müsst ihr wissen, dass wir wahrscheinlich sehr seltsamen Kreaturen begegnen werden. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher welchen Kreaturen, aber ich meine mich an Zentauren, Diricawls(**Ü/N:**Wer nicht weiß was das ist. Hier ein Link: wiki/Diricawl ), Einhörner und dergleichen zu erinnern. Manche sind harmlos, die meisten aber nicht. Also wandert nicht alleine umher. Lasst uns reingehen."

Angela schaute von Tempe zu dem Wald, eine Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen. "Er schaut so... ominös aus. Und er schaut nicht gerade freundlich aus."

Alle drehten sich um, um sich den Wald anzuschauen. Er sah wirklich ein bisschen unheimlich aus. Dunkel durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume. Der Boden war von toten Pflanzen und sich windenden Reben bedeckt. Angela sprang auf, als sie eine Rebe sah, welche sich selbständig einen Baum hochschlang.

"Ähm, Dr. Brennan. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas finden wenn wir einfach nur durch den Wald gehen und uns umschauen. Wir brauen Suchhunde oder etwas ähnliches", schlug Zack vor und schaute sich misstrauisch um.

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hab einige Nifflers, wenn sie wollen..."

Doch Tempe hatte ihren Zauberstab herausgeholt und murmelte etwas. Dann legte sie den Stab auf ihre Handfläche und sagte:"Folgt mir!"

Der Zauberstab drehte sich einen Moment lang, bevor er in eine Richtung zeigte. "Dort wollen wir hin", sagte Tempe. Sie lächelte ihre Kollegen an. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, Magie zu wirken. Und es wurde noch besser, dadurch das sie es ihm Beisein ihrer Freunde machte.

Der Zauberstab führte sie auf eine Lichtung. "Das ist der Ort."

Tempe griff in ihre Tasche und legte eine kleine Schachtel auf den Boden. Eine Sekunde später, war die Schachtel deutlich größer und die Blinzler konnten sehen, dass es ihre gesamte Ausrüstung war, die mit einem Schrumpf Zauber belegt war. Nachdem Einsatz des Bodenradars, entdeckten sie am Rand der Lichtung, etwas in drei Meter Tiefe eine Störung in dem normalen Boden-Muster. Hodgins nahm einige Erdproben um sie mit den Spuren auf den andren Knochen zu Vergleichen. Währenddessen begannen Zack und Tempe das Loch sorgfältig auszuheben. Sie fanden es gefüllt mit Knochen.

Während Zack und Tempe die ersten Knochen untersuchten, saßen Hodgins und Angela mit Hagrid zusammen und schauten zu. Gelegentlich fragten sie den riesigen Mann etwas über die magische Welt.

Für eine Weile war die Arbeit Routine. Einen Knochen finden, sein Alter und die Rasse herausfinden und sie zu den anderen Knochen die zu dem Skelett gehören dazulegen. Aber als sie am Boden des Loches ankamen, änderte sich das.

Zack hatte eine Speiche(**Ü/N: **Unterarmknochen) in der Hand. "Europäer", sagte er. "Anfang zwanzig. Hey, was ist das?" Er strich vorsichtig einen klumpen Dreck vom Knochen. "Dr. Brennan, auf diesem hier steht etwas!"

Tempe kam zu ihm um einen Blick drauf zuwerfen. Eingeritzt in dem Knochen war eine Botschaft. _"Du bist der nächste, Herbert Spengler, schmutziges Schlammblut"_

Tempe holte tief Luft. "Okay, Zack fotografieren. Wenn sie mehr solche Botschaften finden sagen Sie es mir, Okay?"

Er fand mehr, genau wie sie.

_Du bist der nächste, Reginald Boxer. Kannst du so laut schreien wie dein Freund?_

Dann_ du bist die erste Carys Waters. Willkommen im richtigen MAIM Project_

"Warte Zack", sagte Tempe als sie den Knochen mit dem du bist die erste sah. Sie nahm ihm den Knochen ab und begutachtete ihn genau.

"Dieser Knochen ist zu perfekt. Es gibt, mit Ausnahme der Botschaft, keine Anomalien. Es ist wie ein Kinderknochen in der Größe von dem eines Erwachsenen. Ich denke nicht, dass er echt ist. Ich denke er wurde transfiguriert."

"Trans was?", fragte Booth und kam rüber.

Tempe antwortete, ohne ihn anzusehen, sie war mit ihren Gedanken noch bei dem Knochen. "Verwandelt. Von einer Sache in eine andere verwandelt. Wahrscheinlich ein Stein oder so. Ich kann das nicht herausfinden. Wir müssen es zu einem Experten senden."

"Warum kannst du das nicht machen?", fragte Angela.

Tempe schüttelte den Kopf. "Merlin, Nein! Die Sachen von jemand anderen zurück zu verwandeln ist Sache von Experten. Ich weiß nicht mal den Anfang davon. Zack Grab weiter!"

"Warum glaubst du haben sie es transthingied?"

Tempe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wollten eine Vorlage? Sie wollten diese Carys Waters erschrecken? Sie sind offensichtlich geistesgestört. Definitiv Todesser.

"Woher weißt du das?"

Tempe nahm den Knochen wieder in die Hand und zeigte auf ein kleines Symbol am Ende. "Das ist das dunkle Mal. Das Zeichen der Todesser. Aber dieses hier ist ein bisschen anders", sie deutet auf vier kleine Zeichen, an den Ecken des Symbols. M, A, I und M. "Es könnte eine Elite Einheit oder sogar eine Sekte gewesen sein."

Zack unterbrach ihre Erklärung. "Ich habe noch einen! _Lucy Hill, du bist die nächste. Vielleicht wird dich das lehren keine Magie zu stehlen._"

Tempe und Booth begannen eine weitere Diskussion, was dies bedeuten könnte. Mit gelegentlichen Einsprüchen von Angela, Hodgins oder Hagrid.

"Aber es sagt Magie stehlen. Das muss etwas bedeuten!"

"Wartet, sie waren alle Muggelgeborene und diese Todesser waren Reinblut Rassisten?", fragte Booth langsam. "Ist es möglich-"

"Dr. Brennan, das müssen Sie sehen!", rief Zack.

Tempe eilte rüber zu Zack um zu schauen was los war, Booth dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Zack war aschfahl im Gesicht, er hielt den Knochen hoch, so dass alle lesen konnten was dort stand.

_Du bist die nächste Temperance Brennan. Viel Spaß!_


	12. Die Simulation

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

12. Die Simulation

Es war eine lange Woche gewesen. Nachdem der gefälschte Knochen mit ihrem Namen vor zwei Tagen gefunden wurde, hatte sie eine grobe Hypothese aufgestellt, dass die Opfer davor ausgewählt wurden. Und sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, das sie etwas vergessen hatte. Sie fragte sich immer wieder was. Warum wurden diese Menschen ausgewählt? Es erschien so zufällig. Warum ... was hatten die Todesser von ihr gewollt? Sie konnte einfach keinen Zusammenhang sehen.

Sie seufzte tief, stütze ihr Kinn auf die eine Hand, während sie ihre Schläfen mit der anderen massierte.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand Tempe auf und meinte. "Ich hole mir einen Kopfschmerztrank."

Booth blickte auf. "Ich komme mit."

Zack schaute aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch Angela trat ihm fest auf den Fuß und schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

Tempe und Booth gingen den Kranken Flügel also in relativer Stille entlang. Als sie fast dort waren sprach Booth:"Also, warum hätten sie dich gewollt?"

Es war eine Frage, die keiner im Team die letzten Tage gestellt hatte. Tempe hatte (dummerweise) gehofft, dass es auch so bleiben würde.

Es gab eine peinliche Stille und Tempe zuckte verlegen mit ihren Schultern.

"Ich meine du hast zu der Zeit in Amerika gewohnt, oder? Also was würden die Todesser von dir wollen?", es schien nun da Booth angefangen hatte zu reden, alle seine Fragen in einem Rutsch kommen würden. "Glaubst du nicht es ist ein wenig verdächtig? Ich meine, ich weiß du bist gut, aber es scheint ein wenig übertrieben den Mord an jemanden, der in einem anderen Land wohnt, zu planen. Außer jemand hätte einen persönlichen Grund."

Tempe starrte ihn an und er bemerkte, dass er geplappert hatte. Das waren Fragen, welche sich Tempe selbst gestellt hatte und auf die sie keine Antworteten hatte. "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, Booth. Vielleicht...", sie brach ab.

Booth schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und Tempe fuhr fort. "Meine Familie ist mit den Ollivanders verwandt. Vielleicht wussten sie das? Aber immer noch..."

Booth sah verwirrt aus.

"Zauberstabmacher", erklärte Tempe kurz und Booth machte ein leises 'oh', als er verstand.

Tempe rieb sich ihren Kiefer und seufzte. Sie schaute verloren aus. "Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Booth nickte und zog sie in eine spontane Umarmung. Ihr Körper entspannte sich langsam und er ließ sie los. "Lass uns einen Kopfschmerzentrank holen, hey?"

Sie nickte und zusammen gingen sie, ohne ein Wort, den restlichen Weg.

""

"Cynbie? Alden? Warum seid ihr hier?"

Alden trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ seine Frau ihre Freundin umarmen. "Deine Freunde riefen uns gestern an und erzählten was passiert war. Wir kamen mit dem Portschlüssel, sobald er genehmigt war."

Tempe wand sich aus Cynbies Umarmung."Wo sind die Kinder?"

"Sie sind mitgekommen. Deine anderen Freunde sind bei ihnen und Parker."

Tempe nickte und setzte sich in einen Plüschsessel. Cynbie und Alden setzten sich jeweils an ihre linke bzw. rechte Seite.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Alden schließlich nach ein paar stillen Momenten.

Tempe nickte. "Mir geht es gut." Sie stoppte. "Nein, eigentlich bin ich so weit entfernt von in Ordnung wie nur möglich. Sagt mir, warum hätten sie mich gewollt? Bei Merlins Kristallkugel ich lebe in einem anderen Land. Es muss doch etwas fehlen!", Tempe seufzte, zugleich erleichtert und etwas überrascht, dass sie in der Lage war sich das alles von der Seele zu reden.

"Wann wurden sie begraben?"

"Vor neun Jahren. Also als wir 21 waren."

"Oh, sie müssen dich bemerkt haben, als du nachhause gekommen bist um uns zu besuchen."

"Was?"

"Als du nachhause kamst", wiederholte Alden.

Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich bin seit eurer Hochzeit und bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht mehr nachhause."

Cynbie und Alden schüttelten synchron ihre Köpfe und runzelten ihre Stirn. "Nein, du bist definitiv an Kelvins erstem Geburtstag da gewesen."

Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

"Was meinst du mit, nicht erinnern? Du warst da! Du gabst Kelvin seinen Auror-Ted. Du warst vernarrt in ihn und du hast mir bei dem Kuchen geholfen. " Cynbie bat sie, sich zu erinnern.

"Nein!", Tempe schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihr Gesicht wurde immer weißer. "Das ist nicht passiert. Ich erinnere mich nicht."

"Du bist früh gegangen. Hast gesagt du kannst für zwei Wochen bleiben, aber nach drei Tagen bekamen wir eine Eule von dir, die einem Brief hatte in dem stand, dass du zurück nach Amerika musstest", erinnerte Alden sie sanft.

"Ich wurde obliviated", sagte Tempe entsetzt. Cynbie und Alden beobachteten sie besorgt. "Aber warum?"

Cynbie zuckte mit ihren Schulten und ging zu ihrer, nun schluchzenden, Freundin hin um sie zu umarmen.

"Vielleicht hast du etwas gewusst, etwas ausversehen gehört?", schlug Alden leise vor.

"Vielleicht", antwortete Tempe mit leiser Stimme.

""

"Okay, es ist unsere Aufgabe als Tempes Freunde ihr bei der Wiedererlangung ihrer Erinnerung zu helfen", kündigte Alden es den Blinzlern und Booth an. "Am besten ist es wenn wir Kelvins ersten Geburtstag nachstellen, da wir wissen, dass es geschehen ist. Kelvin und ich trinken einen Verjüngungstrank. Wir werden die Sachen so spielen wie sie an dem Abend geschehen sind. Der Rest von euch sitzt, ist leise und unterstützt uns, verstanden?"

Alle nickten.

"Fragen?"

Zack hob eine Hand. "Warum muss Cynbie keinen Verjüngungstrank nehmen?"

Cynbie sah ihn daraufhin beleidigt an.

"Meine Frau ist sehr würdevoll gealtert. Sie braucht keinen. Noch andere Fragen?"

"Warum können Sie nicht einfach so ein Denk-dings nehmen? Sie wissen schon, so ein Erinnerungsbecken", fragte Booth. "Würde das nicht besser funktionieren?"

Alden schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es wäre als würde man ein Theater anschauen. Sie brauchen Beteiligung um die Erinnerung auszulösen. Außerdem können wir uns keines leisten. Sie sind nicht gerade das billigste in der Welt. Sonst noch was?"

Jeder schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Dann lasst uns loslegen."

""

"Oh, hallo Tempe, du bist genau richtig. Wie war die Reise?"

Tempe zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. Diese ganze Simulation schien ihr ein bisschen weit hergeholt. Ein bisschen holprig. Wie geht es Kelvin? Kann ich ihn halten?", las sie trocken von ihrem Skript ab.

Cynbie übergab das Baby an Tempe. "Er wird immer größer."

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre in der Lage gewesen euch früher zu besuchen", las Tempe und fühlte sich irgendwie dumm.

Sie machte für mehrere Minuten weiter, bevor Tempe ihr Skript wegwarf. "Oh, das ist lächerlich. Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

Jeder schaute sie fassungslos an.

"Ich werde mich nicht erinnern, verstanden. Es ist dumm. Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist, ich wurde obliviated. Meine Magie wird nicht auf magische Weise zurückkehren. Verstanden?"

Cynbie nahm Kelvin aus Tempes Arm und trat zurück. Sie griff hinter sich und fütterte dem Baby den Gegentrank, welches innerhalb von Sekunden zu seiner eigentlichen Größe zurückwuchs.

Tempe schaute zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich gebe auf. Lasst... lasst mich einfach ein bisschen allein."

Sie ging hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Tempe war fast am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, als Booth zu ihr aufschloss.

"Bones, Bones", rief er, da sie weiter auf den Wald zu rannte. "Tempe warte! Rede mit mir, bitte!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Plötzlich gleiste ein heißer Schmerz auf ihrer Stirn auf, sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und klatschte ihre Hand gegen ihre Stirn.

"Tempe?", fragte Booth vorsichtig. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer darüber nachzudenken."

Eine weitere Schmerzwelle, zusammen mit einem Déjà vu erfasste Tempe. Das Blut entwich aus ihrem Gesicht, ihre Augen rollten nach hinten in ihre Höhlen und sie fiel rückwärts um und fiel in Ohnmacht.

**Ü/N:** Wenn irgendjemand nicht weiß was ein Auror-Ted, das ist ein Teddy in Auror Roben.


	13. Die Erinnerungen

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

13. Die Erinnerungen

_Sie rannte auf einen Wald zu, Cynbie rannte ihr hinterher. "Tempe warte! Rede mit mir, bitte!"_

Tempe drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und hielt einen Moment inne.

"Tempe?", Cynbies Stimme war weich, doch zugleich bohrend. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer darüber nachzudenken."

Mit diesen Worten fing Tempe wieder an zu rennen. Sie konnte nicht hier bleiben. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um, um zu schauen wie weit sie gekommen war und realisierte, dass sie den Weg nach draußen nicht mehr wusste. Sie unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Seufzen und stoppte. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper.

_"Ich hätte nicht nachhause kommen sollen", murmelte sie und eine Träne tropfte aus ihrem Auge._

Bald weinte sie laut, nur unterbrochen von Schluchzern und Schluckauf. "Und ich gehöre nirgendwo mehr hin", jammerte sie laut. Sie war so in ihr weinen vertieft, dass sie die Ankunft von einer Gruppe von Männer nicht mitbekam.

Sie waren wenige Meter entfernt, als sie aufsah. "Wer seid ihr?", fragte sie ängstlich. Als sie ihre Roben und Masken sah, waren ihre Tränen vergessen. Es waren etwa fünf, verhüllt mit dunkelbraunen Roben und passenden Masken. Sie sahen nicht genau wie Todesser aus, doch sie sahen genauso wenig freundlich aus.

_"Wer bist du?", fragte der eine, der anscheinend der Anführer war._

"Tempe, Temperance Brennan", stammelte sie nervös.

Die Männer sahen einander an. "Wie viele UTZ hast du bekommen?"

Die Frage verwirrte Tempe. "Elf Ohnegleichen.", sagte sie vorsichtig und fragte sich im Stillen was sie mit ihr vorhatten, da sie sie anscheinend nicht gleich töten wollten.

"Muggelgeboren, nicht wahr?", fragten sie spöttisch.

_Tempe nickte und schloss ihre Augen um auf den Todesfluch zu warten. Stattdessen hörte sie eine raue Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil der Gruppe sagen "Sie ist gut", und einen Zauberspruch "Sogna!" Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah einen pastellblauen Zauber auf sich zuschießen, der Zauber traf sie genau zwischen die Augen. Dann fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf._

Als sie aufwachte war sie in einer dunklen, feuchten Zelle. Auf dem Boden neben ihr wuchs Schimmel, genau dort wo Wasser hin tropfte. Sie schaute auf. Die Decke war rissig und die undichte Rohrleitung sah aus, als wäre sie selbst geflickt worden. Ein paar Spinnweben hingen in den Ecken des Raums, und es sah so aus, als hätten selbst die Spinnen diesen Platz verlassen. Der unglaubliche Gestank des Todes lag in der Luft.

"Wo bin ich?"

Eine Stimme zu ihrer rechten antwortete:"Hölle."

_Sie sah sich um. Fünf weitere Zellen waren belegt, nur eine war leer. Die anderen Insassen sahen so aus, als ob sie schon eine längere Zeit hier waren. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, ihr Haar zerzaust, ihre Kleider zerrissen und sie waren dreckig. Sie waren abgemagert und sahen krank aus. Tempe sah an sich selbst herunter. Auch sie war dreckig und ihre Haare waren eine Katastrophe. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie tagelang nichts gegessen. "Wie lange war ich weg? Wer seid ihr?"_

"Du hast ungefähr vier Tage geschlafen."

"Wer seid ihr? Wo sind wir hier?"

"Carys Water",

"Reginald Boxer",

"Lucy Hill",

"Herbert Plumber",

"Warum sind wir hier?"

"So weit wie wir herausfinden konnten, haben wir alle elf Ohnegleichen und sind Muggelgeborene. Ansonsten haben wir keine Ahnung. Wer bist du?'"

"Tempe Brennan. Wie lange seid ihr hier?"

"Wochen, vielleicht Monate. Carys ist am längsten hier."

_""_

_Es waren vier Wochen. Tempe hatte eine Strichliste auf dem Boden gemacht. Carys war eines Tages verschwunden, eine Woche später folgte Lucy. Herbert wurde wieder eine Woche danach von einem Skelett ersetzt. Nun waren nur noch Reginald und Tempe übrig, und sie wussten beide, es würde nicht lange dauern bevor auch sie verschwunden wären._

"Reggie?"

"Ja, Tempie?", kam die Antwort von einer kratzigen Stimme.

Sie griff durch die Gitterstäbe der Zelle und nahm seine Hand. "Wenn wir hier rauskommen, was ist das erste was du machen wirst?"

Reginald lachte. "Oh Tempie, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich..."

"Es ist mir egal", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. "Was würdest du machen?", fragte sie eindringlich.

Reginald dachte einen Moment nach. "Nun, ich denke wir beide sind richtig hungrig, also werde ich dich zu einem Essen ausführen." Er drückte ihre Hand sanft.

"Sei nicht albern", lachte Tempe, oder versuchte es zumindest. Sie erstickte fast an ihren Tränen.

"Ich mag dich wirklich, Tempe. Würden wir hier nicht feststecken, würde ich dich wirklich zu Essen einladen."

Tempe nickte traurig. "Ich sag dir was, Reg. Wenn wir es hier lebend raus schaffen, werde ich dich daran erinnern."

"Wenn wir lebend rauskommen, sollten wir heiraten."

"Was?", fragte Tempe geschockt.

"Na, wenn das Date gut geht", meinte Reginald mit einem Lächeln.

Tempe entwich ein kleines Lachen. "Träum weiter."

Reginald brachte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, und rieb an der Stelle an der er sie geküsst hatte. Sie kribbelte.

_""_

_Tempe wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und Reginald war verschwunden. In seiner Zelle war ein Skelett und in ihrer Zelle war ein Knochen. Sie las die eine Zeile, trotz des düsteren Lichts. Du bist die nächste Temperance Brennan. Viel Spaß!_

Sie hatten es gewusst. Sie alle hatten gewusst wann sie geholt werden würden. Reginald hatte gewusst wann er geholt werden würde.

Sie stieß ein heulen aus und rüttelte an ihren Gitterstäben. "Lasst mich raus!", schrie sie. "Lasst mich raus!"

Niemand reagierte.

_""_

_Sechs Tage waren vergangen. Wenn sie dem Muster vertrauen konnte, würde sie morgen rausfinden, was mit den anderen passiert war. Ein Mann in braunen Roben, genau solche wie von denen die sie gekidnappt hatten, betrat den Raum._

"Nein!", protestierte sie. "Noch ein Tag. Ich habe noch einen Tag!"

_Die Stimme, die antwortete, war gönnerhaft. "Ich weiß nicht warum ich das für dich mache." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. "Silencio."_

Er öffnete die Zelle. "Wehre dich nicht. Ich rette dich."

Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er nahm ihre Hand und steckte einen blauen Ring an. Plötzlich spürte sie das vertraute ziehen am Nabel. Ein Portschlüssel. Momente später lag Tempe ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, der Mann in braun stand hinter ihr, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er entfernte den Verstummungszauber.

"Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum wurde ich entführt? Warum haben Sie mich gerettet?"

"Du warst dabei ein Teil eines Experiments zu werden. Die Leute, die dieses Experiment leiten, glauben das Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen nicht mit Magie geboren wurden, sondern das sie sie von Zauberer Kinder gestohlen haben. Ich habe dich gerettet, weil ich nicht dumm bin. Als ich in dieses Experiment aufgenommen wurde, bemerkte ich den Mangel an intellektueller Forschung. Es ist ein sinnloses Experiment. Sie wollen euch von eurer Magie trennen. Unglücklicherweise, kann das nicht ohne euren Tod geschehen."

Tempe schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

"Du wirst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

"Was?"

"Nun, sobald ich dich zurück gebracht habe, lasse ich dich ins Koma fallen und lösche deine Erinnerungen. Ich kann niemanden wissen lassen, dass ich einen Teil zu deiner Flucht beigetragen habe."

_Tempe starrte ihn ungläubig an._

"Oh, schau mich nicht so an, du dummes Mädchen. Du erwartest doch nicht etwa von mir, dass ich dich Gesund pflege und wir irgend so ein unbrechbares Band der Freundschaft oder Liebe aufbauen, oder? Ich bin heute nur in guter Stimmung, weil ich Schokolade hatte. Fang nicht an zu denken, dass es mehr ist als das."

Sie starrte ihn immer noch an.

"Was... sind Sie ein Todesser?"

"Ja, eine andere Art sozusagen", antwortete der Mann beiläufig. "Ich bin kein normaler Handlager. Ich mache die ganze Recherche für ihn. Ich bin nicht so gut im töten und verstümmeln, aber jedem das seine."

"Was? Sie sind... schrecklich", befand Tempe abstoßend.

_"Und du bist nervig. Ich könnte dich jetzt ins Koma fallen lassen und mich so vor deinem nutzlosen Gequatsche retten."_

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte genau zwischen ihre Augen. "Lethargus!"

Und sie wusste nichts mehr.

**Ü/N:** Für alle die nicht gecheckt haben, warum Tempe weggerannt ist. Sie hat es gemacht, weil sie es nicht aushalten konnte, dass alle Leute über Fiona geredet haben als wäre sie Tod(auch wenn sie es ist).


	14. Epilog

**Bones hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis welches durch den neuesten Fall mit Booth aufgedeckt wird. **

14. Epilog

"So, es ist endlich vorbei", sagte Booth, als sich Tempe erschöpft in den Stuhl neben ihn setzte.

Tempe nickte. "Wir identifizierten heute den letzten Körper und alle restlichen Todesser wurden nach Askaban geschickt."

Booth nickte. "Und wie geht es dir?"

Tempe schien von der Frage überrascht. "Was meinst du damit? Mir geht es gut."

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Booth besorgt. Als er Tempes Blick sah, erklärte er weiter:"Ich meine es war schwer für dich... Fiona."

Ihre Gefangenschaft wurde nicht laut erwähnt, hing aber trotzdem in der befangenen Stille zwischen den beiden.

"Booth, mir geht es wirklich gut", meinte sie aufrichtig.

Tempe nickte und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Dann ist es okay. Wie nehmen die Blinzler deine Hexigkeit auf?"

Tempe grinste bei dem letzten Wort. "Sie kommen damit klar. Sie versuchen immer Entschuldigungen zu finden, damit ich meinen Zauberstab raushole. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste...", sie hielt inne.

"Wenn du es nicht besser wüsstest? Was?", fragte Booth.

Tempe lachte. "Oh, nichts. Sie sind ein bisschen zu begeistert, das ist alles."

Nun war Tempe an der Reihe zu lachen. "Natürlich sind sie das. Ich wette Zack und Hodgins versuchen das alles wissenschaftlich zu erklären."

Tempe schaute ihn seltsam an.

"Was?", fragte er als er diesen Blick sah.

"Magie ist Wissenschaft. Es ist nur eine andere Form von Energie."

Booth dachte einen Moment nach über diesen Punkt zu diskutieren, lies es aber dann. Er würde nie eine Diskussion über Wissenschaft mit ihr gewinnen, es wäre dumm es zu versuchen.

Plötzlich war die Stimmung wieder befangen. "Was machst du heute Abend?", brach Tempe die Stille.

Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nachhause gehen und einen Film anschauen, du? Machst du etwas mit Cynbie, Alden und den Kindern?"

"Nein", Tempe schüttelten den Kopf und schaute auf den Boden. "Nein", wiederholte sie nochmals. "Sie sind gestern nachhause, ich bin also allein."

Booth nickte. "Oh. Willst du dann ähm zum Abendessen kommen?", fragte er.

Tempe öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, wurde aber unterbrochen bevor sie ein Wort herausbringen konnte.

"Wie ein Date, meine ich", platzte er heraus und starrte sie an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Angst und Erwartung.

Tempe starrte ihn für einige Sekunden verständnislos an. "Sicher", akzeptierte sie die Einladung.

Booth ließ seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und küsste sie auf den Mund.

""

_Das Mädchen trug zum ersten Mal ihre Schuluniform und begutachtete sich nun von allen Seiten im Spiegel. Ihre langen kastanienbraunen Haare waren zu einem plumpen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es zu ändern. Schließlich zufrieden, ließ sie ihre Hände wieder sinken._

Nach kurzem betrachten ihres Spiegelbildes versuchte sie ihre Krawatte richtig hinzubringen.

Sie band die Krawatte zum dritten Mal neu, und kaute vor Konzentration auf ihrer Backe herum, als sie ein leises rufen hörte.

"Marco", ihr Bruder trat hinter sie und sie kicherte.

Sie gab dem Kampf mit ihrer Krawatte auf und ließ es schlampig runter hängen, als er erwiderte:"Polo."

"Du schaust sehr schlau aus", grinste ihr Bruder sie an.

Das Mädchen schmollte und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Ich kann meine Krawatte nicht richtig binden. Es wird hier oben immer zu einem Knoten", sie deutete mit ihrem Daumen auf das Problem.

"Lass es mich dir zeigen."

Die nächsten zehn Minuten wurden damit verbracht die Krawatte richtig zu binden und das Aussehen zu perfektionieren.

Als sie fertig waren, griff ihr Bruder sie an der Schulter und drehte sie um. Er trat zurück um sie anzuschauen. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Schwesterchen."

Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens glänzten glücklich als sie ihren Bruder ansah. "Du bist der beste große Bruder auf der Welt Parker."

Parker grinste und hob seine Schwester auf seinen Rücken. "Komm Augusta. Zeigen wir Mama und Papa ihre kleine kostbare Hexe."

Augusta kicherte laut als er sie aus dem Zimmer trug und sie ihren Eltern zeigte.

**Ü/N:** Das wars. Die Geschichte ist aus. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Und vielleicht lasst ihr mir ein _Review_ da. Auch Kritik ist gerne gesehen, denn dann weiß ich was ich bei meiner nächsten Übersetzung besser machen kann.


End file.
